Gäbe es nur einen Augenblick des Glücks für mich
by Honeylily
Summary: Wenn das Herz nicht mehr lebt…kann man es dann eigentlich wieder zum Schlagen bringen? Und wie kommt es wieder zu einem zurück?“ HG/SS
1. Prolog

„_Wenn das Herz nicht mehr lebt…kann man es dann eigentlich wieder zum Schlagen bringen? Und wie kommt es wieder zu einem zurück?"_

„_Warum fragen sie das? Gehen sie jemanden anderen damit auf die Nerven…Mir steht nun nicht der Sinn für eine Konversation! WAS machen sie überhaupt hier? Hat das berühmte POTTER-TRIO wieder etwas geplant?", schnarrte die dunkle Stimme._

_Ihre braunen, leeren Augen hielten dem starren Ziel stand, visierten diese dunkle, lange Robe, die ihren Überschuss zu Boden fallen ließ und seinem Aussehen somit etwas Geheimnisvolles wenn nicht sogar gefährliches verlieh. _

_Es war kalt. Doch nicht das allein machte dem jungen Mädchen Sorge. Es war nicht unbedingt die Kälte in diesem Gewölbe, in dem sie sonst so ungern verweilte. ES war die andere Kälte. Eine Kälte, die plötzlich in ihrem Körper wallte – in ihren Knochen, Muskeln…Organen. Eine innere Kühle, die sie schwächer werden ließ. Sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, denn ihre Erscheinung war nur mehr als fragwürdig beziehungsweise merkwürdig. Sie musste eine ANTWORT finden, warum SIE noch hier stehen konnte…SIE verstand nicht was passiert war…_

_Sie hatte lange überlegt. So lange gegrübelt. Selbst in der hiesigen Bibliothek gab es keine Erklärung für ihren Zustand. Einem Zustand, den es eigentlich nicht geben konnte – geben DURFTE!_

_Professor Severus Snape war womöglich der Einzige in Hogwarts, der ihr helfen konnte. Sie musste es sich einfach nach 24 Stunden des langen Suchens nach Erklärungen eingestehen._

_Ihr Eingeständnis hatte sehr lange gedauert, denn es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie sich aus dem Mädchensaal hinaus geschlichen hatte. Es war schon dunkel, nicht mal die berühmten, und doch lästigen Geister schwebten noch durch die Gemäuer. Nur ein paar Portraits hatten ihre schnellen Laufschritte bemerkt. Diesen schnellen Atem… doch etwas war anders gewesen, als sie hier angekommen war. Angekommen in den Kerkern…in den dunkelsten Gemäuern Hogwarts. Sie hatte etwas ganz wichtiges nicht mehr gespürt. ES war nicht mehr da…einfach nicht da…_

_Noch immer beherrschte sie die Angst, eine so tiefe Panik lag in ihrer Stimme, doch Snape schien diese Emotionen nicht wirklich zu bemerken und wenn doch, war es ihm einerlei. Denn alle Schüler hatten vor ihm Angst. _

_DOCH ihre Angst hatte andere Gründe…und wieder öffnete sie ihre Lippen, wieder wollte sie ihm erklären, was geschehen ist._

„_Aber es ist nicht mehr in meinem Körper…, Professor...verstehen sie denn nicht?"_

_Stille. _

„_Professor?"_

„_Ich habe sie schon bei ihrer ersten Frage verstanden, Miss Granger! Mir entzieht sich nur leider vollkommen die Kenntnis wieso sie mich mit solchen Gefühlsduseleien aufhalten._

„_Entschuldigen sie, Sir! Ich dachte…!"_

„_Sie dachten? – Sie denken doch IMMER. Das ist bei ihnen ja nichts neues…vielleicht sollten sie mal ihren Freunden verraten, wie das mit dem Denken funktioniert!", antwortete er mit scharfen Unterton und schien seine Unterlagen auf seinem massivem Schreibtisch zu ordnen. Noch immer drehte er sich nicht um, stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, als wäre sie einfach nicht existent._

„_Bitte, Sir! Sie sind der einzige, der…!"_

„_DER was? HM?"_

„_Könnten sie mich bitte ansehen, wenn ich mit ihnen spreche, es verwirrt mich…wenn sie so tun, als wäre ich nicht anwesend!"_

_Mit einer Wucht, die Hermine Granger niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, drehte sich der Mann zu ihr herum. Ein verzerrter Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Pupillen, wütend über ihre Bitte und überhaupt über ihr Erscheinen lag darin vergraben._

„_Gehen sie zu Bett, Miss Granger. Es ist schon spät. Normalerweise sollten sie um diese Zeit nicht mal mehr hier unten sein…aber da ich sowieso meinen Rundgang machen wollte, kann ich ihnen auch sofort 10 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen…für zu spätes Herumlungern und Aufhalten eines Lehrkörpers…", sagte er sofort mit kalter Stimme, die normalerweise keine Widerworte duldete. Doch Hermine war nicht den ganzen Weg gelaufen, um sich nun wieder abspeisen zu lassen. NICHT jetzt. NICHT kurz vor EINER möglichen Antwort!! 10 Punkte waren doch GAR nichts, nicht zu vergleichen mit ihrer momentanen Situation._

_Noch versuchend ihren schnellen Atem zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, besonders die nervende Frage, wieso sie gerade Professor Snape aufgesucht hatte…versuchte sie ganz selbstverständlich zu verdrängen._

„_Ich muss es wissen!", bat sie mit flehendem Blick in seine Augen hinein, die sie daraufhin nur grotesk abmusterten._

„_WAS wissen? Haben sie mich EBEN nicht verstanden?" Seine Stimme echote in seinem kalten Büroraum und traf sie unvorbereitet._

_Hermine schrak zusammen. Und die Frage, wieso sie nun hier war, kam wieder hoch._

„_Warum…warum ich mein Herz nicht mehr fühle!", kam es leise über ihre Lippen, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen, nicht JETZT. Sofort senkte sie verunsichert den Blick zu ihren Füßen, als Snape wohlbekannt seine Augenbraue hoch zückte und sie mit einem Blick maß, der eindeutig Irritiertheit ausstrahlte. „WAS fragen sie da überhaupt, Granger? Sie reden ja wirres Zeug. Sind sie betrunken? GEHEN sie zurück in den Mädchensaal…"_

„_N-nein…Professor…bitte helfen sie mir. Gibt es…gibt es einen Zaubertrank dafür?"_

„_FÜR was? Ich verstehe nicht was sie wollen und ich habe auch sicherlich keine Lust mir weiterhin ihre törichten Sprüche anzuhören, die keinen Inhalt zu haben scheinen."_

„_Mein Herz…es…es…!", Hermine verfiel ins Stammeln und Snape kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich etwas herunter. Seine Augen funkelten._

„_WENN es nicht mehr schlagen würde, Miss Granger…einmal für Kinder erklärt…dann würden sie sicherlich nicht hier stehen können um mich zu nerven. UND nun RAUS aus meinem Büro!"_

„_Verstehen sie…sie denn nicht?", stotterte sie weiter und schaffte es nicht ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu ihm nach oben zu richten. Starrte nur herunter und konnte nur seine bekannte, schwarze Robe mustern._

„_Ich verstehe sehr gut, wenn das ein Versuch sein sollte mich von irgendwelchen Potter-Aktivitäten abzulenken…dann können sie was erleben und Gryffindor hat Morgen früh keinen einzigen Punkt mehr, haben SIE Mich DA verstanden?"_

_Er rauschte an ihr vorbei und umfasste die schwere Messingklinke seiner geschlossenen Bürotür, öffnete diese und Hermine spürte im Rücken seinen eiskalten Blick._

„_Ich...ICH habe…habe kein Herz mehr", wiederholte sie leise und drehte mit panischem Gesichtsaudruck endlich ihr Gesicht über die Schulterkuppe. Die Augen ihres Lehrers weiteten sich für eine Sekunde, dann schloss er seine Augenlider und senkte das Kinn._

„_RAUS!"_

_Seine laute, undurchdringliche Stimme ließ Hermine erneut erzittern. Die Gänsehaut schwappte nun durch ihren ganzen Körper. Wieso verstand er nicht? Verstand er diese Worte nicht? Mit kraftvoller Stimme, die sie in ihre nächsten Worte legte, fing sie an zu sprechen:_

„_Sir…dann fühlen sie doch meinen Puls…ICH…ich habe keinen mehr…", versuchte sie noch einmal, doch ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke schüttelte genervt den Kopf, als wäre er von einer Gestörten umgeben._

„_GEHEN SIE JETZT ENDLICH!", raunte Professor Snape ihr entgegen und wies mit ausgestrecktem, rechten Arm auf den Kerkergang hinaus._

_Hermine kam wirklich seiner Aufforderung nach, doch kurz bevor sie an ihm vorbei schritt, blieb sie stehen. Und zu Snapes vollkommener Verblüffung, umfasste sie seinen ausgestreckten Arm, umschlang sein Handgelenk und schaffte es sogar seine Finger auf ihren Hals zu legen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass er nicht einmal reagieren konnte. Reaktionslos starrte er sie an, wollte sie anschreien und ihr endlose Punkte abziehen für diese Dreistigkeit. Doch zugleich öffneten sich seine Lippen vor Sprachlosigkeit und Verwirrtheit._

„_Sie haben…haben keinen Puls, Miss Granger.", seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bei der Erkenntnis zusammen, während er ihr in die Augen hineinsah._

„_DAS sagte ich doch schon die ganze Zeit."_

„_Haben sie irgendeinen Zauber angewandt von dem ich wissen müsste!", wollte ihr Lehrer wissen und nahm seine Hand von ihrem kühlen Hals. Nun war es in Vergessenheit geraten, dass er sie wegschicken wollte._

„_Nein…!"_

„_LÜGEN SIE MICH NICHT AN, Granger!", raunte er dicht vor ihrem Gesicht zurück._

„_Ich lüge nicht. ganz sicher nicht. Bitte helfen sie mir…!" Ihre Augen funkelten ersuchend._

„_Wieso sind sie überhaupt zu mir gekommen?"_

„_Sie sind DER Meister in Zaubertränke und dunklen Künsten…!"_

„_Und sie glauben, ich könnte ihnen sagen, was mit ihnen los ist? Jetzt? Haben sie mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Ach ich vergaß…mit wem sie zusammen sind, da ist es ja nicht verwunderlich, dass sie verlernt haben, wie man eine Uhrzeit richtig abliest!"_

_In Hermines braunen Augen sammelten sich Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Harry und Ron wissen nichts davon…", ihre Stimme brach, „und ich weiß wie spät es ist…glauben sie mir, ich wollte sie nicht stören…wirklich…aber nur sie können mir helfen. Ich bin sicher, das…"_

„_Seit wann?"_

_Hermine sah ihn fragend an, blinzelte vermehrt._

„_ICH will wissen, seit wann sie keinen Herzschlag mehr haben…", tobte er._

„_Seit der letzten Vision…!", kam es kleinlaut zurück._

„_Vision? Das wird ja immer interessanter Granger…nur weiter…!"_

„_Ich habe…habe es niemanden erzählt, weil…", druckste sie herum._

„_WEIL? Ich bin gespannt. WISSEN sie eigentlich was sie anrichten können, wenn sie solcherlei Dinge verheimlichen?"_

_Hermine zuckte zusammen, als seine Hände ihre Schultern umfassten, und sie anfingen etwas zu schütteln._

„_Ich habe gedacht, dass sie wenigstens etwas Verstand besitzen…Granger! Aber ich muss gestehen", seufzte er, „ dass ich da wohl zu hoch gegriffen hätte, wenn es so wäre, stimmts? Waren sie schon beim Schulleiter, Miss Granger?"_

„_N-Nein…ich…bin sofort zu ihnen", sprudelte es über ihre trockenen Lippen. Obwohl dies gelogen war, sie hatte um ehrlich zu sein, nicht darüber nachgedacht zum Direktor zu gehen…_

„_Ein wenig spät, finden sie nicht?", kommt es unverhohlen zurück._

„_Bitte Sir, versuchen sie mir nun keine Predigt zu halten…!", ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen begannen zu glitzern, doch sie gestattete den drückenden Tränenperlen nicht die Freiheit._

„_Was für eine Vision bekamen sie?"_

„_Das kann ich…kann ich nicht sagen"; schoss es sofort aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und ihr Körper schien auf einmal wie versteinert in seinen Handflächen, die noch immer grob ihre Arme umfassten._

_Verblüfft hob er wieder seine Augenbrauen._

„_Warum nicht? Wenn sie um diese späte Stunde noch meine Zeit verschwenden wollen, dann glauben Sie mir, ein weiterer Punkte-Abzug ist dann ihr geringstes Problem, Granger!"_

„_Die Vision war…von…", zögerlich hob sie ihr Kinn an und betrachtete sein blasses Gesicht, eingerahmt von schwarzen, kinnlangen Haaren. Eine Weile betrachteten sie sich im Schweigen, bis Snape die Stirn runzelte._

„…_deute ich ihr Schweigen nun richtig? Miss Granger? Handelte die Vision von…", fragte er mimiklos und seine Stimme blieb plötzlich stumm. Snape neigte sein Gesicht zur Seite, musterte ihre Augen genauer, die ihn unverhohlen und direkt mit purer Panik abmusterten._

_Sie schluckte fest. Nur sein rechter Mundwinkel zitterte plötzlich minimal los ohne dass er es zu bemerken schien. Fest hielt er ihren angstvollen Blick stand und hatte für eine Weile das Gefühl, als würde er alles in ihren tellergroßen Pupillen sehen können…zumindest das letzte WORT, was sie nicht auszusprechen wagte._

„_Ja Sir! Die Vision war von ih--…"_

„_Sie müssen mir schon verraten, was geschehen ist! NUN REDEN SIE ENDLICH!", wieder schüttelte er sie leicht durch. Ihre braunen Locken flogen zu allen Richtungen. Und das wässrige Glitzern in ihren Augenlidern schimmerte so stark wie Spiegelglas. Sie getraute sich nicht…traute sich nicht ihm zu vertrauen, ihm zu sagen, was sie gesehen hatte…_

_Ihr Mund wurde so trocken, auf einmal… Tiefer spähte sie in seinen nahen, verschlossenen schwarzen Pupillen hinein, die mit seiner dunklen Iris kaum mehr einen Gegensatz aufwies._

„_Sie…Sie sind gestorben in meinen Armen, Professor!", ihre Stimme zitterte wie Espenlaub, stammelte die Buchstaben nur so hervor. Sie wusste, dass normalerweise ihr Herz bis zu ihren Ohren gedröhnt hätte. DOCH ihr Puls war nicht zu bemerken, nicht mal das Schlagen ihres Muskels in ihrem Brustkorb…und doch…_

„_Aber…aber sie atmen…sie…sie stehen vor mir…ich verstehe nicht, wie…", er sprach aus, was sie dachte, schüttelte den Kopf und reagierte zuerst nicht auf ihre Offenbarung der Vision. Hermine zwinkerte vorsichtig. Hatte Snape ihr zugehört?_

_Erst jetzt…eine winzige Sekunde später, griff er fester um ihre Arme. Einige Minuten lang verharrte er vollkommen regungslos. Als würden ihn erst jetzt ihre Worte erreichen…_

_Snape ließ sofort ihre Oberarme los und trat einen Schritt zurück, rammte mit dem Rücken gegen seine eigene Tür und starrte sie entgeistert an._

„_Seitdem hat mein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen und trotzdem kann ich noch hier stehen und mit ihnen reden…Bitte Sir…was passiert mit mir? Wieso kann ich noch atmen, wieso fließt noch mein Blut? Wieso lebe ich noch?"_

_Ihre Stimme drang zu ihm durch, doch seine Gedanken schienen ihre Worte kaum aufzunehmen, zu sehr wirbelten sie wie in einem Schneegestöber. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie länger als gewollt, seine Mimik war noch immer ausdruckslos, zulange hatte er bereits gelernt seine Emotionen vor dem dunklen Lord zu verbergen. Doch zu diesem Moment schlugen alle auf ihn ein und er konnte nicht damit umgehen._

_Sein Rücken rammte fester gegen seine eigene Tür._

„_Ich weiß es nicht", hörte er seine eigene Stimme antworten. Hermine Granger stand noch immer vor ihm, wollte eine Antwort – aber er konnte sie ihr einfach nicht geben, „…Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Miss Granger!"_

„_Professor? Professor? Ist alles in Ordnung?"_

_Er wusste nicht wie lange er einfach so paralysiert dagestanden hatte, wusste nicht mal ob er irgendwelche Emotionen preisgegeben hatte. Er blinzelte schnell und straffte sich. Zog seine schwarze Robe enger um sich und ging aus seinem Büro…Flucht in den Kerkerflur._

_Mit noch angespannten Zügen versuchte er schnell Herr der Lage zu werden, bevor er sich wieder zu seiner jüngeren Schülerin umwandte._

„_Begleiten sie mich. DAS duldet nun keinen Aufschub…!" Er ging einfach vorwärts. Snape wusste, dass sie hinter ihm war, sogar Schritt hielt…er hörte ihren schnellen Atem._

_Seine Robe wallte hinter ihm mit jedem schnellen Fußauftritt._

_Wieso konnte sie noch laufen, gehen, stehen, leben? Ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr…DAS machte doch alles keinen Sinn…_

_WAS passierte mit diesem Mädchen? Er verstand es nicht…_

„_Wohin gehen wir?"_

„_WOHIN wohl, Miss Granger…Außer ihrem Herzen scheint wohl auch ihr Verstand abgeschaltet zu sein…WIR sind auf dem WEG zum Schulleiter."_

„_Mein Verstand arbeitet noch hervorragend, Sir!", gab sie schnippisch und atemlos zurück._

„_Zügeln sie sich in ihrem Ton, Granger. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich ihnen jetzt keine Punkte mehr abziehe…!"_

„_Ja wie komme ich überhaupt zu dieser Ehre?", sie atmete heftig. Snape konnte es hören…Es war ihm normalerweise egal, ob die Schüler hinter ihm herhechteten, aber schließlich verlangsamte er etwas seine Schritte und blieb schließlich stehen, schaute zurück zu ihr._

_Sofort runzelte er die Stirn als Hermine dicht vor ihm stehen blieb und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen…sodass es ihm nicht auffiel. _

„_Sie sind nass geschwitzt…", fiel es ihm sofort auf._

„_Was sie für eine tolle Auffassungsgabe besitzen…Wahnsinn", murrte Hermine und verschluckte sich fast an ihrem eigenen Speichel. Es war ihr unangenehm…sehr sogar. Sie wollte nicht so mit ihm sprechen. ER war trotz allem noch eine Respektperson, obwohl sie ihn nicht mochte…aber er war nun der einzige Mensch, der von ihrem Problem wusste…Wieso zur Hölle war sie nur zu ihm gegangen, warum nicht zu Dumbledore? Oder Harry? Harry hätte es sicher verstanden, er hatte auch ständig Visionen…er hätte ihr vielleicht auch helfen können…_

_Seine dunklen Pupillen verengten sich, während er sie abschätzig musterte und mit ansah, wie sie in Gedanken festsaß._

„_Normalerweise – und davon können sie ausgehen – interessiert es mich nicht wie es irgendeinem Schüler geht…aber…geht es ihnen gut?"_

_Seine persönliche Frage ließ sie erschaudern und ihre Gedanken ebbten ab. Ihre glasigen Augen starrten ihn verblüfft an._

„_Es geht, ich…glaube es geht wieder. Gehen wir weiter…aber…etwas langsamer…wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht!", fügte sie die letzte Bitte leise hinzu und schaute ihn zerstreut entgegen._

_Snape nickte kaum merklich._

„_Professor…haben sie eine mögliche Erklärung für meinen Zustand?", hörte er ihr Flüstern, dieser Wunsch enthaltend, es ihr zu erklären. Ihm war das alles auch nicht geheuer._

„_Sie meinen den Zustand…dass sie noch leben, sprechen und atmen können?" Er durchschritt die große Vorhalle, darauf bedacht dass sie dicht hinter ihm ging._

„_Jaaa…", krächzte sie plötzlich und Severus Snape blieb unvermittelt stehen, drehte sich mit einer Wucht und Angespanntheit herum und starrte sie wieder an, sie hatte noch nicht wirklich zu ihm aufgeschlossen, fixierte den Boden und keuchte nach Luft._

„_Ich weiß es nicht…Granger ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen, als sie schlauchend vor ihm stehen blieb._

„_JA verdammt", versuchte sie trotzig und versuchte zur Seite zu sehen, versuchte nicht seinen Blick zu sehen, zu registrieren…sie wollte sich so niemanden zeigen und vor ihm war es Hermine besonders unangenehm. Snape würde sich lustig machen, er würde nun dieses zynische Lächeln aufsetzen und sich daran ergötzen, wie schlecht es einem Schüler gehen konnte…ihr war so übel auf einmal, so schwindelig und sie konnte kaum noch richtig atmen…_

_Sie spürte ihren eigenen Puls nicht, ihr eigenes Leben nicht mehr…ihr Mund war soo trocken…_

„_Ich glaube NICHT", schnarrte er wissend zurück._

_Ungewollt seines normalen Verhaltens gegenüber unterbelichteten Schülern und Schülerinnen, die er alle nicht ausstehen konnte, beugte er sich etwas vor und legte seine Handfläche auf ihre verschwitzte Stirn. Seine Fingerstränge zuckten…HITZE….soviel Hitze strömte auf einmal ihre Haut aus._

_Hermines Panik ergriff ihren schmalen Körper. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn, fühlte eine Wärme…Merkwürdigerweise hatte sie immer geglaubt – irreführend – dass Professor Snape keine Wärme besaß…Sie wusste, dass es Schwachsinn war, aber durch sein Verhalten Schülern gegenüber hatte sie irgendwann Ron und Harry geglaubt, als sie scheinbar ihre Meinung darüber äußerten, dass die dunkle Kerkerfledermaus überhaupt keine Wärme in sich bergen konnte. Sie schluckte einen bitteren Kloß herunter und steuerte seine schwarzen Augen an, die eine Weile regungslos ihre Stirn mustern. Seine Fingerstränge lagen regungslos, nur ein paar ihrer Ponysträhnen schienen nun aus eigenem Willen über seine Handfläche zu fallen. _

„_Was ist, Sir?", wollte sie wissen, als ihr Lehrer nicht mehr reagierte. Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten die ihrigen._

„_Sie spüren es nicht…habe ich Recht?"_

_Ihr Hals schnürte sich schon fast zu, wollte verhindern dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Was genau sollte sie denn fühlen?_

„_Sie verbrennen innerlich…", kamen weitere Worte, doch das war es nicht was sie noch mehr ängstigte, denn plötzlich verschwand die Wärme aus seiner Hand...alles verschwand…als würde…_

„_Ich….ich fühle ihre Berührung nicht…mehr…ich…" Sie stieß einen gewaltigen Schritt nach hinten zurück... Fluchtgedanke…Doch sie kam nicht weit, denn ihr Lehrer ergriff ihren Oberarm. Erschüttert musterte Hermine seine Hand, aber plötzlich spürte sie auch diese Berührung nicht. Funkelnd um Hilfe schreiend musterte sie ihren Zaubertränkelehrer, der mit dem ganzen auch überfordert wirkte. „Aber das kann DOCH nicht…Beruhigen sie sich wieder verdammt noch mal..."_

_Ihre Pupillen suchten unruhig den Boden unter ihren Füßen ab, sie wollte weg von hier…OH Gott…sie spürte seinen Griff nicht mal mehr…was zur Hölle??_

„_GRANGER…es wird sich alles klären….KOMMEN sie endlich!"_

_Doch sie reagierte nicht, starrte auf seine Hand auf ihrem Oberarm, doch sie spürte sie nicht…Ihre schwarzen, tellergroßen Pupillen hoben sich zu seinem Blick empor._

„_Können sie weiter gehen?"_

_Hermine überlegte, horchte in sich hinein. Wollte sich keine weitere Blöße geben. NEIN, sie war stark…egal was mit ihr los war…sie konnte ja wohl noch die Schritte zu Dumbledores Büro gehen…der Direktor konnte ihr sicherlich helfen….er hätte für alles eine einfache Erklärung… DOCH als hätte ihr Körper nur auf ihr Nicken gewartet, schwankten bei ihrem nächsten Schrittversuch ihre Beine, knickten ein und hätte ihr Lehrer nicht noch ihren Oberarm festgehalten…dann wäre sie gefallen…_

_Sie stieß erschrocken einen Schrei aus, der in der Vorhalle von allen Wänden widerhallte._

_Snape packte sie noch fester und hielt sie auf ihren wackeligen Füßen aufrecht._

„_Ich denke, das beantwortet meine Frage", murmelte er entschieden und musterte sie mit tiefem Blick aus dem sie sich nicht befreien konnte._

_Peinlich berührt schielte sie zur Seite. _

„_Miss Granger, sie werden hier bleiben…ich werde den Direktor holen…"_

_Er wollte sie loslassen, sie zu Boden drücken, doch Hermine schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. Eine goldbraune Locke fiel ihr dabei vor die Augen._

„_NEEEIN", schrie sie plötzlich los, „bitte…gehen sie nicht weg!"_

_Snape schaute verdutzt zu der jungen Schülerin._

„_Ich komme ja wieder", sagte er und ließ sie wirklich los. Aber nicht weil er gehen wollte, sondern weil Tränen über ihre blassen Wangen liefen._

_Entnervt ließ er seine Augen über ihr Gesicht schweifen. „Reißen sie sich zusammen", fuhr er sie an und musterte sie streng._

„_Bitte kommen sie zurück…", murmelte sie beschwörend und saß auf dem kalten Marmorboden, kauerte sich zusammen und röchelte wieder nach Luft._

_Snape atmete tief durch. Seine Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, als er seine Schülerin musterte, die voller Furcht zu ihm hochsah._

„_Ich verspreche es!" Er hörte seiner eigenen Stimme zu, die plötzlich so etwas äußerte, was er überhaupt nicht von sich kannte. _

_Hermine blinzelte und schaute schnell zu ihren Beinen, die sie sich an den Körper zog, als Severus Snape ihr noch einen schnellen, zerstreuten Blick zuwarf, sich dann mit einem Ruck umdrehte und die Treppenstufen hinaufeilte._

_Nur leblosen, kalten Wind ließ er zurück._


	2. Chapter 2

**SO ihr Lieben...es geht weiter!! freue mich über Feedback - liebe Grüße eure Hon**

--

_Das in sich zusammengesunkene Mädchen, was einst so stark und stolz gewesen war, blickte nun aus fragilen, glasigen Augen zu allen Richtungen. Von hier unten aus gesehen, wirkte die große Vorhalle riesig groß und unheimlich. Niemand war mehr hier…Man hörte den Wind fauchen, als wäre er ein lebendiges wildes Raubtier. Sie hatte Angst. Eine Angst, die sie in solch einer Intensität nicht wieder erkannte, da sie diese noch nie so schlimm und überaus deutlich in ihrem Kopf wahrgenommen hatte. Sie betrachtete das riesengroße Pendel der Uhr, das immer wieder im Takt hin und her pendelte und ein Zischen heraufbeschwor… Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Pendel, das hin und her schlitterte und den Wind mit sich nahm…_

_Sie presste dabei ihre zitternde Hand gegen ihre Brust, suchte verzweifelt, so verzweifelt nach dem Pochen ihres kleinen Herzens. Doch nichts…absolut nichts zu hören. Eine Stille in ihrem Körper…Fahrig schüttelte sie den Kopf hin und her, ihre Zähne klapperten aufeinander. Ihr war so kalt, aber auch heiß…die Temperatur in ihrem Körper schien sich selbst nicht einig darüber zu sein, welche es nun das Vorrecht zuschreiben sollte._

_Immer enger zog sie ihre Hände um ihre Schuluniform und schloss ihre schweren Augenlider._

_Müde…so müde…sie würde nun schlafen. Ja! Eine so gute, vernünftige Idee._

_Einfach sich rücklings fallen lassen...einfach…die Augen schließen, dieser Schwere entkommen, die wie Bleisäcke auf ihrem Kopf drückte._

_Sie seufzte trübselig aus und schließlich hörte man nur noch ein lautes Aufprallen auf hartem Marmor._

_Ein lebloser Körper, ohne Herz, lag inmitten einer menschenleeren Vorhalle, nur umgarnt von einem kalten Wind, der sich ihrer nun gänzlich widmete. _

_Als Hermine erwachte, fühlte sie sich schwach…so schwächlich und müde. Ermattend fühlten sich ihre Glieder an, jede einzelne Muskelfaser und je länger sie in sich hineinhörte, desto mehr wünschte sie sich, dass alles wieder so war wie zuvor…._

_DOCH selbst jetzt schlug ihr Herz nicht und doch lebte sie…sie atmete…ihr Blut floss durch die Adern wie durch Zauberei…_

_Schlagartig öffnete sie ihre Augenlider und gleißendes, weißes Licht durchbrach ihre schmerzenden Pupillen. Die junge Schülerin zuckte immens zusammen. Spürte nur noch Schmerzen und wünschte sich, niemals aufgewacht zu sein._

„_Miss Granger!"_

_Ihr Nachname, so formal, so distanziert ausgesprochen, so emotionslos. DAS konnte nur einer sein. Nur einer konnte seiner Stimme solch einen Unterton verpassen, der so kalt und abweisend wirkte._

_Sie drehte ihr Gesicht, presste dadurch ihre Wange fester in das Kissen und schlug noch einmal, dieses Mal mit mehr Bedacht und Zaghaft, die Augenlider hoch._

„_Professor…", ihre Stimme klang heiser, krächzend. Fast als hätte sie diese schon seit Wochen nicht mehr benutzt._

_Ihre Augen fixierten ihren Zaubertränkelehrer, der nicht wirklich in ihrer Nähe stand. Sie befand sich in der Krankenstation und Snape stand noch am Eingang und wollte wohl schon gehen._

„_Was ist geschehen?"_

„_Sie erinnern sich nicht?", fragte er und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er neben ihr stehen. Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich laut._

„_Ich war so müde…", entschuldigte sie sich, sie wusste dass es keine Entschuldigung gab, immerhin war es ihr derzeitiger Zustand, der ihr diese Schwäche verordnete._

„_Sie waren sehr lange müde, Miss Granger. Wir hatten schon die Befürchtung sie zu verlieren…!"_

_Seine so gefühlslose Stimme brachte Tränen in Hermines Augen und für diesen Augenblick war sie froh, dass er weit weg stand, dass er nicht näher kam und dies mit ansehen musste._

„_Wie…wie meinen sie das?", sie versuchte ihren Ton unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber sie wusste, dass ihm jedes Detail ihrer schwächenden Stimme auffallen würde._

„_Einen Monat, Miss Granger…!"_

_Selbst auf die Distanz hin, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde er nun ihre Augen durchbohren wollen._

_Einen Monat? WAS?...Das kann doch nicht sein…_

„_Das ist nicht wahr…das…kann nicht…", war ihre Stimme schneller und brachte ihre Verwirrtheit zum Ausdruck._

„_Es kann sehr wohl sein…Doch an ihrem Zustand hat sich nichts geändert. Wir wissen nicht was mit ihnen passiert!"_

„_Warum sind sie hier?"_

„_Ich bin dafür verantwortlich gemacht worden, dass sie ihre Medikamente regelmäßig bekommen…sie haben eben ihre Dosis bekommen…!"_

„_Dosis? Aber…aber was haben sie mir gegeben?" Hermine fühlte sich nun schon kräftig genug sich aufzurichten. _

_Snape jedoch starrte sie wieder nur mimiklos an._

„_Gegen ihr zu hohes Fieber…ihr Körper scheint sich zu wehren, gegen das was mit ihnen passiert."_

„_Aber was hat Voldemort mit mir gemacht?"; schrie ihre Stimme plötzlich unbeherrscht aus und sofort presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen, als sie die Reaktion ihres Zaubertränkelehrers absehen musste._

_Seine ganze Statur zuckte bei der Nennung des dunklen Lords zusammen und als er sich schließlich wieder unter seiner Kontrolle wiederfand, war er bereits mit schnellen Schritten zu ihrem Bett geeilt._

„_NENNEN sie den DUNKLEN LORD nie beim NAMEN! HABEN SIE mich verstanden?"_

_Hermine nickte geschwächt und ließ sich zurück aufs Kissen sinken. Noch eine Weile schaute er sie erbost an und erkannte schließlich, dass die junge Schülerin kräftezehrend nach Stärke suchte, die ihr schon so lange zu fehlen schien._

„_Wie fühlen sie sich?"_

_Seine Stimme klang wieder emotionslos und doch war Hermine überrascht darüber, dass er Interesse heuchelte._

„_Ich habe vier Wochen geschlafen, wie glauben sie wohl, wie ich mich da fühle?", konterte sie schnippisch und wusste nicht einmal zu dieser Sekunde woher sie diesen Mumm nahm, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen – gerade in ihrer bescheidenen Situation._

„_Ja sie haben sehr viel nachzuholen", entgegnete er spitz und kniff seine Augen zusammen._

„_DAS meinte ICH NICHT, SIR!"_

„_Ich weiß…", murmelte er ihr nickend zu und Hermines braune Augen musterten ihn nachdenklich. Seine Stimme klang zum ersten Mal neutral, wo war der Sarkasmus geblieben? _

„_Werde ich sterben, Professor?" Sein Blick traf den ihrigen unvorbereitet auf dieser plötzlich gestellten Frage. Er öffnete die Lippen, zog die Stirn ein wenig kraus._

_Snape wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Hermine bereits freudige Stimmen hörte. Harry und Ron kamen zugleich in die Krankenstation geeilt._

_Snape sah Hermine noch eine Minute lang an und drehte sich um, sodass seine Robe wieder gefährlich und unheimlich zugleich hinter ihm her rauschte und ihm somit eine mystische Aura verlieh. Er verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Krankenbett und zog dabei noch den Vorhang um den kleinen Bettbereich. Doch Hermine bemerkte dies nicht, denn ihre zwei besten Freunde sprangen ihr wortwörtlich direkt um den Hals._

„_Die Fledermaus…wie ich diesen Mann doch hasse", ereilte sich Harry Potter zu äußern, sobald er glaubte dass sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke außer Hörweite gekommen war._

„_Harry…er hat…hat mir sehr geholfen", kam es doch wirklich über Hermines Lippen. Ihre beiden Freunde musterten sie ungläubig._

„_DER weiß nicht mal was Helfen bedeutet. Vergessen wir es…sag uns lieber, wie es dir geht? Wir haben sofort von Dumbledore erfahren, dass du erwacht bist! Keiner wollte uns erzählen was mit dir los ist, wir haben die ganzen Wochen über nichts erfahren!"_

_Ihre Freunde wussten nicht mal, dass ihr Herz nicht mehr schlug? Dass sie fast gestorben wäre? Snape hatte es ihr gesagt…Wir hätten sie fast verloren… Noch immer spukte dieser beängstigende Satz durch ihre Nervenbahnen…_

_Sie schluckte ihren Batzen Verwirrtheit herab._

„_Ja…alles okay…", versuchte sie._

„_Dumbledore meinte aber, du würdest erstmal dem Unterricht fern bleiben…was genau hattest du denn?", kam es sofort von Ron, der sich einen Stuhl an ihrem Bett geschoben hatte und der sie nun sorgend anstarrte._

_Was sollte sie sagen? Anscheinend wollten die Lehrer nicht, dass ihre Freunde es wussten…_

_Sie hob ihre Schultern. „Ich habe…", begann sie gerade stockend, als eine schnarrende, kalte Stimme sie unterbrach._

„_DAS Potter Trio wieder vereinigt. Was für ein wunderschönes Bild", kam es sarkastisch und Hermines Gesicht gefror zu einer Eismaske, als sie ihren Lehrer und auch Dumbledore erkannte._

„_Severus…bitte…", wollte der Direktor ihn zügeln doch Snapes Miene war wie jedes Mal unlesbar und ließ nicht erkennen, ob die Worte des Schulleiters ihn irgendwie dazu ermunterten still zu bleiben._

„_Professor", wandte sich Harry nun an den Schulleiter, „was hatte Hermine? Wieso lag sie solange auf der Krankenstation?"_

_Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte flehendlich ihren Puls zu hören, um jeden in diesem Raum sagen zu können, dass wieder alles in Bester Ordnung kommen würde…_

_Aber leider…_

„_Sie hatte eine Vision, Potter!"_

_Snapes Stimme klang sachlich und doch spürte Hermine seinen kurzen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Hände hingegen kneteten die Bettdecke und selbst Ron der noch die ganze Zeit auf dem Besucherstuhl gesessen hatte, stand nun geschockt auf._

„_EINE VISION?", kam es synchron von Ron und Harry._

_Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich._

„_Ja sie wissen doch was eine Vision ist, oder Potter? Falls nicht, schlage ich ihnen vor in der Bibliothek ein Wörterbuch zu suchen…"  
„ICH weiß was eine Vision ist, Snape…Ich habe sie fast täglich", grummelte Harry dumpf und funkelte seinen verhassten Lehrer erbost an._

„_Warum Hermine? Wieso gerade sie?" Rons Stimme zitterte bedächtig und Hermine kam sich so seltsam vor, sie fühlte sich von allen beobachtet und von jedem erfühlte sie Mitleid…na gut außer von einem: Snape. _

„_Das wissen wir nicht, Mr. Weasley", sagte Dumbledore und betrachtete die drei Schüler eingehend, „Hermine war durch die Wucht dieser Vision ziemlich geschwächt…"_

_Hermines Augen vergrößerten sich bei den Worten des Schulleiters._

„_Was hatte sie für eine Vision?", drängte Harry doch Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Das tut nichts zur Sache, POTTER!"_

„_ACH NEIN? FALLS ES sie interessiert, das da ist meine Freundin Hermine…verdammt noch mal…"_

„_Harry", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen, doch ihre Stimme klang ganz plötzlich so geschwächt und leise. Ron und Harry, die ihr bis eben den Rücken zugewendet hatten, drehten sich sofort sorgend herum und musterten sie._

„_Miss Granger braucht nun Ruhe…wenn ich sie bitten dürfte", drang Snapes Stimme zu Hermine hindurch._

_Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihren Lehrer noch kurz verdutzt an, doch ihre Augenlider wurden wirklich immer schwerer und schwerer. Woher wusste er das? Hatte er es an ihrer Stimme gehört? An ihrem Äußeren ermessen? _

_Sie hörte noch ein widerstrebendes Murmeln ihrer Freunde, doch dann hörte sie noch Schritte._

_Ihr schwerer Kopf fiel wieder ins Kissen zurück._

„_Wir hätten es ihnen sagen sollen, Severus!"  
„Was denn sagen? Das ihre Freundin kein Herz mehr hat?" _

_Hermine hörte die Stimmen wie in Watte gepackt._

„_Von der Vision…es ging dabei um sie…Severus. Vielleicht…"_

„_WAS Albus? ...Nun reden sie schon weiter…!"_

„_Vielleicht sind sie der Grund…!"  
„Der Grund für WAS?", schnarrte die dunkle Stimme._

„_Dass Hermine Granger kein Herz mehr hat…"_

_Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, war es bereits dunkel in der Krankenstation. Nur ein flacher, kleiner Mondstrahl brach sich durch das Seitenfenster und bestrahlte ihre Bettdecke und einen Teil daneben. Sie keuchte auf, als sie auf dem Besucherstuhl eine Person ausmachte, tief in sich zusammen gesunken. In der rechten Hand noch fest eine leere Tränkeflasche, wo noch ein paar letzte Tropfen herabsickerten und wohl in der dunklen, ihr doch bekannten Robe sickerten._

_Warum war Professor Snape bei ihr geblieben? Sie spürte, als sie sich aufrichtete, stechende Schmerzen überall im Körper…nirgendwo einen Ausgangspunkt. Ihre Knochen, Muskeln…alles schmerzte wie Feuernadeln._

_Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, denn sie konnte seinen regelmäßigen Atem hören. Er schlief…_

_Es kam ihr so merkwürdig vor, dass gerade er hier war. Warum nicht Madame Pomfrey?_

_Nun ja vielleicht weil er dir diese Tränke einflößt? Und sicherlich mehr Ahnung im herstellen hatte wie Poppy…._

_Ihre innere Stimme versuchte ihr eine Erklärung durch ihr breiiges Gefühl in ihrem Kopf zu geben…_

_Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihren Tränkeprofessor. Seine dunklen Haare wirkten in der Schwärze der Nacht noch viel dunkler. Sein Gesicht, soweit sie es erkennen konnte, war wie immer mimiklos…selbst im Schlaf…nicht mal ein kleines Lächeln verbarg sich in seinen Zügen, als hätte er vergessen wie es geht…als hätte er vergessen, dass es diese Emotion gab._

_Lange starrte sie ihn an und versuchte dabei ihre Schmerzen, die schlimmer wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde, einfach zu verdrängen…_

_Doch plötzlich übermannte es sie und ihre Hand griff hastig an ihre Brust. Ihr Brustkorb zog sich so stark zusammen, dass sie keuchend nach Atem rang…Immer wieder schnappte sie nach Sauerstoff. Panik in ihren Augen, ihre weiten Pupillen suchten sich einen Punkt irgendwo …Sie bekam kaum mehr Luft._

„_Verdammt--Miss Granger…"_

_Diese Stimme…so vertraulich…aber auch irgendwie…sorgend??_

_Ihre Lider flatterten…sie spürte noch eine Hand an ihrer Schulter, dann etwas Flüssiges, was ihrer Kehle herab rann…_

_Sie sank bewusstlos zurück ins Kissen und Schwärze hüllte sie ein._


	3. Chapter 3

**Anmerkung: Hey ihr Lieben!! Hier kommt schon mein nächstes Kapitel...viel Spaß dabei und vielleicht schreibt ihr mir wieder einen Kommentar ;) Würde mich sehr freuen...vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews :D**

**Eure Hon**

_Schwarze Nebelschwaden, nein sie verloren sich in goldene, neblige Wolken geißelndes Lichtes…Diese helle Strahlen trübten ihr Augenlicht._

„_Miss Granger?..."_

_Eine Stimme…eine Stimme die das braunhaarige Mädchen hörte…doch sie wusste nicht woher sie kam. Sie drehte sich zu allen Seiten, stand wie angewurzelt mit ihren nackten Füßen da. Hier war niemand. NIEMAND! Sie war allein…_

_Angst, eine Emotion, die sie so gerne verdrängt hätte, bestärkte nun ihre starre Haltung. _

„_Ist da wer?"_

_Ihre Stimme schien nicht weit zu kommen, schien in diesem dicken Wolkendunst einzusickern._

„_Öffnen sie ihre Augen!"_

_Aber ihre Augen waren doch geöffnet…was redete die Stimme denn da?_

_Sie zitterte, plötzlich spürte sie solch eine Kälte…._

„_Nein…nein…hören sie mich? Kommen sie zurück…seien sie nicht schwach…"_

_Schwach? Sie war doch nicht schwach…sie war….nur müde._

_Ihre innere Stimme blieb plötzlich stumm…denn ihr Leben schien plötzlich wie imaginär wie kleine Sandkörner aus ihren Fingersträngen zu rieseln. Hinab zu ihren Füßen…sie sackte zu Boden…fühlte nichts…fühlte nicht wo ihre Kniescheiben aufschlugen._

„_Miss Granger…verdammt…kommen sie zu sich…Wo sie gerade auch sein mögen…das ist es nicht wert!"_

_Was redete die Stimme denn da? Sie wollte sie nicht mehr hören…ihre Ohren begannen zu dröhnen, irgendetwas wurde anders…ihre Umgebung veränderte sich. Der helle gleißende Nebel wurde wieder dunkler…das Licht wurde zu einem kleineren Punkt…Nun konnte Hermine auch erkennen dass aus diesem Lichtkegel diese Stimme kam…doch sie erlosch, genau so wie ihr Leben…es lag wie in kleinen Scherben um ihren Körper…_

_,Ich habe doch kein Herz!'_

_Plötzlich hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme…wusste nicht ob sie es laut gesagt hatte…_

„_Doch Miss Granger, sie haben ein Herz…sie haben es nur jemanden gegeben!"_

_Hermine schrak zusammen. _

_,Warum sollte ich mein Herz verschenken? An wem denn?' _

_Sie sprach mit sich selbst, aber wieso konnte diese Stimme sie hören? Hier war nur eine große Leere um sie herum, die sie einengte…sich enger und enger um sich schloss._

„_Kommen sie zurück."_

_Wohin sollte sie zurück kommen? Sie wollte nicht mehr aufstehen, sie fühlte sich so schwach. Nun spürte sie die Schmerzen wieder…so viele…so viele…_

_Sie schrie…schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer, bezähmten ihre Stimme so schnell, dass sie nur noch laut keuchte._

„_Dann…helfen…sie mir…", stammelte sie bittend in die Schwärze hinein._

„_Das kann ich nicht. Das können nur sie allein!"_

_Ihre Pupillen schwankten, ihre Lebenskraft nahte einem Ende, dem sie sich gewiss war._

_Doch sie vertraute dieser Stimme irgendwie._

„_Ich habe keine Kraft mehr…ohne mein Herz….ich bin schwach!"_

„_Nein…sie schaffen das…kommen sie. Öffnen sie die Augen!"_

_Sie wusste nicht, was die Stimme damit meinte. Sie hatte doch ihre Augen geöffnet. Warum zur Hölle wollte diese Stimme, dass sie die Augen aufschlug?_

_Sie schlang nach Atem, ihr Körper war starr vor Kälte, ihre Lungen barsten…_

_Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und riss sie auf, bäumte sich plötzlich hoch und wurde plötzlich von zwei Armen aufgefangen….sofort sank sie röchelnd in einen warmen Stoff hinein, sie rang nach Sauerstoff und schloss wieder die Augen. Was war da gerade geschehen…was…_

_Sei roch so viele Dinge…Kräuter, verschiedene Essenzen…Öle und…wieder war überall Dunkelheit. Doch sie war anders…_

„_Sie sind wieder zu Hause, Miss Granger!"_

_Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich. Sie zog ihr Gesicht zurück. Ihre Kehle war rau, doch ihr Atem normalisierte sich, als sie erkannte in welchen Armen sie sich begeben hatte._

„_Wo...wo war ich, Professor?"_

_Der Meister der Zaubertränke musterte sie lange._

„_Sie wären wieder fast von uns gegangen…", sagte er in solch einen ruhigen Ton, dass ihr augenblicklich, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, Tränen über die Wangen liefen._

_Ihre zitternde Hand strich über ihre feuchten, heißen Wangen. _

„_Trinken sie das!"_

_Er reichte ihr eine schwarze kleine Ampulle und sie nippte an der dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit._

_Sie verzog das Gesicht._

„_Wollen sie mich vergiften?" Ihre Stimme schien wieder bei Kräften, als dieser dickflüssige Brei ihre Stimmbänder passiert hatte._

„_Hätte ich das vorgehabt, Miss Granger…dann hätte ich sie soeben nicht zurück geholt."_

_Er hatte sich zu ihr auf Hüfthohe setzen müssen. _

_Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig in seiner Gegenwart, lieber wäre ihr Poppys Anwesenheit gewesen._

„_Das…das war ihre Stimme…", verwirrt suchte sie nach Erinnerungsfetzen…doch so langsam verblasste alles._

_Er hob nur seine Augenbraue hinauf._

„_Sie erinnern sich wo sie gewesen sind?"_

„_Nein, ich meine…ja…ich, ich weiß es nicht…Sir!"_

_Er presste die Lippen zusammen und nahm ihr die Ampulle ab._

„_Sie sollten sich nun ausruhen. Der Trank wird ihre Atemwege frei halten und ihre Schmerzen lindern…Keine Angst…sie können jetzt etwas schlafen!"_

_Ihre braunen Bernsteinaugen sahen ihn furchtsam an._

„_Und…und wenn ich nicht mehr aufwache?"_

„_Natürlich wachen sie auf…legen sie sich hin", schnarrte er nun wieder in seiner wohl bekannten Art und Weise. _

„_Nein, ich…ich will wach bleiben!"_

„_Miss Granger…verhalten sie sich nicht wie ein kleines, bockiges Kind…ihr Körper ist geschwächt durch diese erneute Attacke…sie sollten sich nun ausruhen!"_

„_WIESO haben SIE Mich nicht sterben lassen?", keuchte sie und erhob sich etwas aus ihren Kissen, suchte seinen Blick im Dunkeln._

_Er blinzelte perplex._

„_Sie wissen ja gar nicht wovon sie da sprechen…"_

„_ICH weiß wovon ich spreche…SIE haben ja ein HERZ; ein PULS…ICH habe das nicht mehr und lebe noch…SOETWAS sollte nicht geschehen…dürfte NICHT….mein Körper will von dieser Welt gehen….lassen sie mich gehen!"_

„_Was reden sie denn da?", Unfähig anderes zu sagen, zu erwidern, musterte er seine junge Schülerin, verstand auf einmal nicht, wie sie zu solchen Worten kam._

„_Bitte…bitte…Professor…", Ihre Augenlider zuckten erneut und heiße Tränen netzten wieder die Wangen ihres Gesichts._

_Ihr Flehen schien etwas in dem Tränkemeister wach zu rütteln, etwas was er schon so viele Jahre lang nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Mitgefühl._

„_Nein Miss Granger. NEIN!"_

„_NEIN?...Ich habe Schmerzen…ich fühle kaum noch was…ich…ich bin nicht mehr ICH! Ich weiß nicht was mit mir passiert. Niemand weiß es…wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?"_

„_Mir steht nun nicht der Sinn für eine Diskussion, Granger…Schlafen sie endlich!"_

„_Bitte verstehen sie mich…ich bitte sie…SO will ich nicht mehr leben….das ist doch kein Leben… DAS ist nur noch eine große Leere!"_

„_Mir ist es vollkommen gleichgültig, was sie denken. Ich werde sie zurück holen so oft ich es muss…haben sie mich da verstanden? Sie werden nirgendwo hingehen…"  
Seine Augen funkelten und Hermine schluckte ergriffen._

„_Warum…warum tun sie das, Sir?"_

_Severus Snape schnappte nach Atem. Er schaute kurz zur Seite._

„_Weil ich Schuld daran bin!"_

„_Sie…sie sind nicht schuld…Sir. Nein!" Sofort wand sie ihr Gesicht hin und her, fühlte sich erschlagen von diesen Worten. Noch nie hatte sie diese Worte aus seinen Lippen gehört…noch nie so voller Selbstüberzeugung. Seit wann nahm der verhasste Zaubertränkemeister die Schuld auf sich? _

_Sie hatte doch die Vision bekommen und es niemanden sofort erzählt…hätte sie nicht solang gewartet, dann…dann hätte man vielleicht noch was tun können…sie war schuld…sie allein!_

„_Doch Miss Granger…!"_

_Er suchte wieder ihren Blick, wich ihr nicht aus. Er wollte, dass sie wegsah. So ernst und tief musterte er sie. Zum ersten Mal fiel Hermine in der tiefen Schwärze der Nacht auf, wie dunkel wirklich seine Augen wirkten…sie waren nicht wirklich schwarz…es war ein so tiefes braun, dass eben schon fast an eine dunkle Nacht heranreichte…aber sie waren nicht schwarz…nein…sie waren…_

„_Miss Granger?"_

_Hermine blinzelte verworren. Sie hatte ihren Lehrer solange in die Augen gesehen, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrer Schülerlaufbahn. Sonst war es ihm immer gelungen, dass sie wegsah …aber dieses Mal hatte sie nicht wegsehen können. Sie schluckte, schmeckte noch den Nachgeschmack des bitteren Gebräus auf ihrer Zungenspitze. Er war ihr nah, saß dicht neben ihr auf Hüfthöhe und verströmte diesen einmummelnden Geruch nach Kräuterextrakten, die sie ganz schummrig machten. _

„_Aber sie können doch nichts dafür…die Vision ist schuld daran…der dunkle Lord…mein Herz, dass hat nun…", griff sie wieder auf und packte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung auf ihre leblose Stelle, wo früher immer ihr Herz geschlagen hatte. Snape senkte kurz seinen Blick auf ihre Hand._

„_Der dunkle Lord hat ihr Herz nicht…wenn sie das annehmen!", erwiderte er trocken.  
Eine heiße, verzweifelte Träne rann von ihrem Kinn herab. Es störte ihrem Lehrer nicht, dass sie Tränen vergoss. _

„_Was?" Verdattert schluchzte sie, wieso sagte er das? Woher sollte er es wissen?_

„…_sie haben es Mir wohl gegeben!"_

„_Wie?", japste Hermine und ihre Hände kneteten wirsch die Bettdecke auf ihren Beinen._

„_Ich habe ihr Herz!", erwiderte Snape wiederholend und holte tief Luft, als Hermine den Kopf abwendete und die Stirn krauste „Nein, das ist unmöglich!"_

„_Ich bin in ihren Armen gestorben…erinnern sie sich?"_

_Die Vision, die sie am Liebsten vergessen wollte, kam wie ein Sturzbach auf sie herab. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, als sie sich an die unendliche Traurigkeit erinnerte, an die Verzweiflung, dass er sterben könnte…sie hatte seinen Körper gehalten, seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gelegt…und ihn gebeten…gebeten…ihr Herz zu nehmen….aber….aber das war nur eine Vision…doch nicht Realität…_

„_Es…es war nur eine Vision, sie ist nie passiert…!", stammelte sie klug und schnell._

„_Ich weiß nicht wie es geschehen ist…aber sie haben das größte Opfer gebracht was eine Hexe machen kann…!"  
„Das kann nicht sein, Professor!"  
„Sie wollten dass ich lebe…sie haben mir ihr Herz überlassen …"_

„_Das ist Schwachsinn!", betonte sie mit ungleichmäßigen Zügen und ließ ihr Kinn zu ihm zurück schnellen. _

„_Wie hat die Vision geendet, Miss Granger?", seine tiefe Stimme klang so ruhig und fragend, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als zu antworten: „Das ist doch nicht wichtig!"_

„_DOCH! Nun sagen sie schon, Granger…verdammt noch mal, sie können doch sonst nie ihren vorlauten Mund halten und sind in allem eine penetrante Besserwisserin…!"_

_Hermines Mund öffnete sich bei seiner Beleidigung sprachlos und ihre Augen starrten ihn nur verabscheuend an._

„_Es…es wurde Schwarz vor meinen Augen, dann bin ich umgekippt…und schließlich aufgewacht…das hat aber DOCH nichts zu bedeuten…!"_

„_WIESO rücken sie erst jetzt damit raus? HM? Wissen sie eigentlich was das bedeutet?", er griff plötzlich nach ihrer Schulter und drehte sie ganz zu sich._

„_Ich vermute, Miss Granger, dass SIE am Ende der Vision gestorben sind, weil sie verdammte Besserwisserin nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als mir ihr Herz zu überlassen…WARUM zum Teufel haben sie das getan? Sie sind zwar eine Gryffindor, aber das ist weitem kein Grund für ihre Heldentat….habe ich da nicht Recht?"_

_Bei jedem seiner Worte traf sein heftiger Atemstrahl ihr Gesicht. Sie zuckte zusammen, denn sie spürte wieder seine Berührung…seinen festen Handgriff um ihre Schulter._

„_NEIN…seien sie still…dass ist nur eine Vermutung von ihnen, wie sie gerade selber sagten. ICH kann gar nicht gestorben sein…das wäre vollkommen unlogisch…Sie wissen nicht was sie da sagen…warum sollte ich wollen, dass sie weiterleben und mich selbst für sie opfern? In diesem Ende kann man einiges reininterpretieren, aber sicherlich nicht ihre VERDAMMTE Vermutung…!"_

„_Ja glauben sie wirklich?…Nun gut Miss Granger, vergessen sie was ich gesagt habe…sie haben wohl Recht. Nur eine Vermutung! Eine Vermutung nichts weiter…" Ruckartig stand er auf, seine Robe flatterte zu seinen Füßen herab._

_Hermine betrachtete ihn lange, seine Stimme hatte so anders geklungen, so wissend…_

„_Es ist doch wirklich nur eine Vermutung?", hakte sie innerlich aufgewühlt nach._

„_Wenn sie nicht endlich schlafen, ziehe ich ihrem Haus solange Punkte ab, bis sie in den roten Zahlen stehen…", schnarrte er und verließ ihr Bett…sie hörte nur noch seine Fußschritte…so schnell vorwärts gehend, als würde er flüchten wollen._


	4. Chapter 4

**Anmerkung: Soo meine Lieben. Weiter gehts...war gaaanz fleißig gewesen und hier kommt nun mein resultat mit einem gaaanz langen Chapter!! Würde mich wie immer über Kommis freuen!!**

**Eure HON**

_Lange blieb das junge Mädchen noch wach trotz der noch nachhallenden Worte ihres Tränkemeisters._

_Was erlaubte er sich eigentlich? DAS konnte doch nur eine Vermutung sein…Sie würde IHM niemals ihr Herz geben…warum? Warum ihm? Sie mochte ihn nicht mal. Snape war ihr allerdings auch nicht verhasst. Nur warum sollte sie solch einem unsympathischen Mann ihr Herz schenken wollen? Sie verstand ja selbst nichts aus ihrer Vision, wusste nicht warum sie sie bekommen hatte, und was die Aussage war…_

_Sie wusste nicht einmal, was Snape geschehen war, warum er sterben sollte…warum in ihren Armen?_

_Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer. Das Blut in ihren Händen wirkte wie Eis gefroren…als würde langsam die Wärme aus ihren Adern weichen…denn es gab keinen pulsierenden, kleinen Muskel mehr, der Wärme erschaffen konnte._

_Ihr Blut zirkulierte durch Zauberhand, und doch war alles anders…sie spürte zu jeder Sekunde das Fehlen ihres Herzens. Und nun fühlte es auch ihr Körper, ihr Organismus, dass da irgendwas in ihr nicht stimmte…er sträubte sich dagegen. Sträubte sich akut mit Schmerzen…_

_Dank Snape, waren ihre Schmerzen nun nicht mehr fühlbar…_

_Sie war wieder fast gestorben…ein Schauder durchglitt ihren Rücken. Die Bettdecke konnte sie kaum noch wärmen. Ihre Zähne klapperten aufeinander. Sie fror plötzlich entsetzlich._

_Hermine erschrak, als sie weißen Atemdunst aus ihrem Munde kommen sah. Sie schluckte den bitteren Speichel herab, zurück in ihre Kehle und zog die Decke enger um sich. War irgendwo ein Fenster geöffnet? War es schon immer so kalt hier? _

_Sie setzte sich auf, doch dadurch wurde es nur schlimmer. Die Kälte fröstelte sich bis hinab zu ihren Zehenspitzen…alles wirkte wie taub._

„_Nein…nein…bitte…nicht…bitte…", flehte sie ihrem Körper an endlich damit aufzuhören…warum tat er ihr diesen Gefallen denn nicht? Gäbe es nur einen Moment…nur einen, wo alles wieder so wäre wie zuvor in ihrem Leben…sie wäre so glücklich…oh ja!!_

_Sie schloss die Augen, senkte das Kinn tief herab…und zitterte, immer schlimmer…ihre Hände wurden schon soo taub und starr, dass sie die Bettzipfel loslassen musste…der Atem wurde immer nebliger vor ihren Lippen…oh Gott…_

„_H…ilfeee…"; keuchte sie nur noch röchelnd und ihre Lippen bebten aufeinander…ihre Stimme klang wie ein Kristall…so hell und leise zugleich…Ihr Mund wurde trocken…wirkte wie taub…all die Flüssigkeit in ihr war auf einmal wie verschwunden…._

_Angst!!_

_Nein, sie…konnte nicht sterben, konnte nicht, weil es Snape nicht zulassen würde…er würde sie wieder zurück holen, das hatte er ihr beteuert…_

_Aber wieso verstand er nicht? Wieso WOLLTE dieser Mann es nicht einsehen? Sie würde bald sterben…ihr Körper wollte es…_

_Sie keuchte, ihre Brust zog sich zusammen. Eine innere Kälte lähmte sie vollkommen…Fester drückte sie ihre Lider zusammen…spürte nur Frostigkeit. Gefühlsleere in ihrem Kopf…ihre Hand presste sich willentlich an ihre Brust, wollte ihr Wärme geben, doch aus ihren Fingerspitzen, die sich in ihren weißen Nachthemd krallten, gab es keine mehr…_

_Und dann…_

_Hermines kalter Körper erzitterte noch einmal…dann spürte sie etwas, wovon sie geglaubt hatte, es nie wieder zu spüren…sie hatte gedacht nie wieder solch ein Gefühl zu fühlen…hatte schon vergessen – in den winzigen Minuten die verstrichen waren – wie es sich anfühlte._

_Doch da war es wieder…So ein Funken von Wärme…und dann strömte es über ihren Rücken. Warme Hände rieben über ihren so tauben Rücken…Sie wurde an einem warmen Körper gezogen, fest umschlungen…so fest umarmt, dass sie vor lauter Hoffnung aufseufzte._

_Denn das Zittern in all ihren Muskeln ließ langsam nach, ebbte ab…_

„_Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich sie nicht sterben lasse…"_

_Hermine schlug ihre Augen auf. Ihr Atem kristallisierte noch immer in der Luft, als sie mit schwerer Anstrengung ihr Kinn anhob. Schauderintervalle durchfuhren Hermine noch einmal, als sie in tiefe kaum merklich schwarze Augen hinein sank._

_Verwirrt musterte er seine Schülerin und ließ sie schließlich abrupt los._

„_Sie scheinen wieder in Ordnung", räusperte sich Snape erwartungsvoll, als sie langsam zu nicken begann._

„_Danke…Professor…Ich weiß nicht, wie…"_

„_Danken sie mir bloß nicht, Granger…!", stoppte er sie hastig._

_Sie betrachtete seine dichten kinnlangen Haare, die ihm schier ins Gesicht gefallen waren._

_Er sah müde aus, als sie seine Mimik genauer betrachtete._

„_Wieso sind sie zurück gekommen?"_

„_Sehen sie HIER sonst jemanden, der auf sie aufpassen könnte?", wies er sie scharf zurecht._

_Aufpassen?_

„_Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Snape", fauchte sie, „ich kann auch auf mich allei-"_

„_Ach so wie eben?", er schwank seine Augenbraue höhnisch nach oben._

„_Vergessen Sie es…", erwiderte sie schnippisch und ihr Mut verließ sie kurzerhand, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen._

„_Oh haben sie schon genug?", fragte Snape spöttisch._

„_Sie verstehen es ja doch nicht", grummelte Hermine und blitzte ihn an._

„_Glauben sie mir, ich kann mir auch besseres vorstellen, als bei ihnen meine kostbare Zeit abzusitzen…aber der Schulleiter hat mich dazu genötigt…mir bleibt keine andere Wahl…!"_

„_Genötigt?", presste Hermine mit verengten Lidern aus ihren Lippen._

„_Glauben sie etwa, ich mache das hier freiwillig? Ich dachte sie seien so intelligent, kleine Gryffindor?"_

_Wieder zog sie ihre Bettdecke an sich und merkte einen kurzen –sorgenden?- Blick Snapes auf ihre Aktion._

„_Ich komme gut alleine zurecht", wurmte es Hermine. Was erlaubte sich Dumbledore gerade Severus Snape bei ihr zu lassen? Poppy hätte genauso gut…sie hätte…sie ist….auf der Krankenstation in ihrem Element…_

„_Das glaube ich", erwiderte er zynisch und sein Unterton war so beißend, dass sie ihre Zähne wütend aufeinander knirschte._

_Stille. Sie hatte keine Lust weiter mit ihm zu reden…_

„_Ist ihnen noch kalt?"_

_Seine persönliche Frage war ihr wieder so suspekt und kam wieder auf solch einer überraschenden Art und Weise, dass sie fassungslos zu ihm hoch schaute._

„_Ähm...es…es geht schon!"_

_Sie betrachteten sich eine Weile, dann begann Snape langsam zu nicken._

„_Gut…dann…schlage ich vor, sie schlafen nun endlich!"_

„_Gute Idee…Professor…wirklich, hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut", die letzten Buchstaben verschluckte sie fast, als er sich zu ihr barsch nach vorne lehnte, dicht vor ihrem Gesicht hielt er inne: „Reizen sie mich nicht, Miss Granger. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen bin, ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen…!"_

_Hermine schluckte ergriffen und konnte ihn nur anstarren._

„_Warum sollten sie auch?", fügte sie hinzu, „ich sterbe ja sowieso…das würde ihnen doch bei dieser Erwartung keinen Spaß machen!"_

_Er musterte sie kritisch und beschaute ihre riesengroßen Tellerpupillen._

„_Glauben sie das? Oder wissen sie das etwa?"  
„Da ich ja alles besser weiß, wie sie ja wissen….ja ich weiß es!", konterte sie und wunderte sich über sich selbst._

„_Ich muss schon sagen, Granger. Im Angesicht des Todes trauen sie sich einiges zu…Soll ich ihnen dazu gratulieren?"_

_Seine so zynischen Worte schienen sie wieder zu verletzen, sie wusste nicht weshalb, sie hatte ihn schließlich erst soweit getrieben, sie wollte ja gar nicht streiten…aber diese auswegslose Situation brachte sie noch um ihren Verstand und ihr war alles Lieber, als diese Unwissenheit was mit ihr geschehen würde…_

„_Gratulieren sie mir lieber schnell, Sir. Wer weiß wie lange sie noch die Chance und die Zeit dazu haben!"_

„_Die werde ich mir irgendwann schon nehmen, Granger…Ich lasse sie nicht sterben…das habe ich ihnen doch gesagt."  
„Sie sind stur, wissen sie das?", sagte Hermine plötzlich ohne es zu wollen._

_Sie schloss sofort ihre Lippen und senkte schnell den Blick._

„_Es stimmt…sie wissen ja wirklich alles, Miss Hermine Granger! Dafür haben sie ein Ohnegleichen verdient!"_

_Er lehnte sich zurück und drückte sie plötzlich ins Kissen zurück._

„_Schlafen sie jetzt!"_

_Sie drehte noch etwas das Kinn um zu Snape hochzusehen, als er von ihrem Bett aufstand._

„_Aber nur, wenn sie bleiben und auf mich aufpassen!"_

_Lange blieb er stumm, dann nickte er kaum merklich. Doch Hermine hatte es gesehen und schloss endlich nachsichtig ihre Augen._

„_Miss Hermine Granger? Können sie mich hören?"_

_Zögerlich schlug sie ihre Augenlider nach oben und sah verwirrt in Poppys Gesicht._

„_Sie haben ziemlich tief und fest geschlafen…Aber nun steht die Sonne schon im Zenit. Sind sie nun ausgeschlafen?"_

_Noch immer bestarrte Hermine die Medi-Hexe. Zu gern hätte sie all die Zeit Madam Pomfrey an ihrer Seite gehabt, doch nun…nun fragte sie sich allen Ernstes wo Professor Snape war. Denn aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie ihn nirgendwo entdecken._

„_Mädchen...ist alles in Ordnung?" Sorgsam beugte sich die Heilerin ein wenig zu ihr herunter und betrachtete sie mit einem sorgenvollen Blick._

„_Wo…wo ist…" Sofort hielt sie still. War ihre erste Frage an Poppy wirklich, wo ihr Tränkemeister war? Scherz!! Hermine presste ungläubig den Mund aufeinander und konnte jedoch nicht Madam Pomfreys Lächeln übersehen._

„_Wenn sie Professor Snape meinen…Gottchen, ich musste ihn regelrecht aus dem Krankenflügel zerren…Er war vollkommen übermüdet, aber er wollte nicht schlafen…Tja…er ist schon eigenartig unser Severus…" Poppy schien wie in einem Selbstgespräch gefangen zu sein, denn während sie all diese Worte sagte, machte sie sich bereits an die Arbeit und schüttelte das Kissen auf dem Nebenbett Hermines auf._

_Hermines Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Meinte Poppy das ernst? Er wollte nicht schlafen?_

„_W-warum…warum nicht?", sprach die Braunhaarige zu Poppys Rücken und setzte sich wohl kräftend etwas auf._

„_Anscheinend, wollte er sie nicht aus den Augen lassen…aber der Arme hatte mir wirklich nicht viel entgegen zu setzen. Ich hatte schon mit einer seiner berühmten Debatten gerechnet, aber er hat sich wirklich mal meiner Anweisung gefügt…"_

_Dabei faltete Poppy das Bettlaken und schaute ab und an über ihre Schulter zu der jungen Schülerin._

„_Wann kommt…"_

_Wieder stoppte Hermine und schaute verwirrt zu ihrer Bettdecke herab. Warum wollte sie unbedingt, dass er herkam? Völlig unrealistisch, dass sie sich das wünschte, wie nichts anderes…Verdammt, was war denn mit ihr los?_

„_Oh keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Nach seinem Unterricht wird er bei ihnen vorbei schauen. Soviel ich erkennen kann, sind sie heute wieder ganz gut drauf, habe ich Recht? Wollen sie heute Besuch von ihren Freunden empfangen?"_

_Stille. Hermine zerknautschte die Decke. Ron und Harry…ja sie würde ihre Freunde so gerne sehen, aber sie wussten ja nicht mal, was wirklich mit ihr los war. Warum hat man es ihnen nur nicht gesagt? Sollte sie Dumbledore deswegen fragen?_

„_Könnte ich mit dem Direktor…?"_

„_Oh nein Miss Granger…er ist zurzeit nicht in Hogwarts!"_

_Nicht in Hogwarts?? Aber…_

„_Soll ich ihren Freunden Bescheid geben?", fragte Poppy wieder und drehte sich Hermine fragend zu._

„_Ich...Nein…ich möchte lieber alleine sein!"_

_Was sagte sie denn da? _

_Doch Poppy nickte nur zögerlich und Hermine erkannte einen flüchtigen Blick des Mitleids._

_Doch Madam Pomfrey machte sich dann wieder an ihre Arbeit und Hermine schnappte nach Atem._

_Man brachte ihr schon Mitleid entgegen…soweit war es also schon gekommen? Sie musste hier raus…sie hielt es hier einfach nicht mehr aus. Irgendetwas musste man doch gegen ihren Zustand machen können…_

_Traurig und nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihre Handflächen und ließ ihre Tränenperlen drauf fallen…doch sie spürte die salzige Flüssigkeit in ihren Hautlinien nicht einmal, nicht mal das Auftropfen dessen…_

_Sie spürte nichts…_

_Am allerwenigsten ihren Herzschlag…er war verschwunden…etwa für ewig?_

_Die Zeit. Ja die bekannte Zeit. Warum verstrich diese nur so langsam? Merkwürdigerweise wünschte sich Hermine nun nichts dringlicher als einen verdammten Anfall – damit er endlich…endlich…_

_MOMENT! Sie wollte NICHT dass er kam…nach ihr sah. Sie wünschte sich auch keinen Anfall, nur damit er herkam…Schwachsinn, ihr Verstand war ja nicht mehr auf der Höhe… Nur weil er sich um sie kümmerte? Er wurde dazu genötigt, das hatte Snape ihr doch so gesagt. Er machte das alles sicherlich nicht freiwillig und an seiner dummen Vermutung war auch nichts Wahres._

_Sie hatte ihr Leben nicht geopfert und ihm ihr Herz gegeben…und warum sollte sie auch nach dieser Vision keines mehr in ihrem Körper haben?? Es war doch nie passiert, nie wirklich gewesen._

_Severus Snape lebte, war putzmunter. Nur sie…ja ihr Leben war etwas merkwürdig. Wie konnte ein Körper ohne ein pumpendes Herz überleben? Durch Zauberei?_

_Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen und besah sich eine hellgrüne Weintraube zwischen ihren Fingern. Poppy hatte ihr etwas Obst gebracht. Als ob ihr das helfen würde…_

_Das einzige was sie aufmuntern würde, wäre…wenn er…_

_Moment. Sie musste nicht aufgemuntert werden. Es war doch ganz normal, dass es Menschen ohne Herzen gab… Sie verzog daraufhin die Mundwinkel…Natürlich war das Unsinn. Sie hatte noch nie von solch einem Fall gelesen oder gehört…Deswegen wusste hier auch niemand, wie man ihr helfen konnte._

_Sie seufzte ergriffen und kaute auf der wässrigen Traube herum. Der Teller mit den restlichen Weintraubenreben lag auf ihrem Schoß auf der zerwühlten Bettdecke._

_Sie spürte keinen Geschmack…Sie hielt beim kauen inne, versuchte erneut zu kauen, doch…_

_Nichts!!_

_Sie schluckte herunter, und atmete erschrocken ein. Sie schmeckte nun auch nichts mehr??_

_Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein…_

_Hermine wollte schreien, so laut sie konnte, doch sie konnte es nicht…sie blieb stumm._

_Denn…_

„_Miss Granger!"_

_Sie musste nicht von den Weintrauben hochsehen, um zu wissen, wer nun endlich gekommen war._

_Innerlich freute sie sich, obwohl sie das niemals zugegeben hätte und sie wollte auch nicht weiter diesem Gefühl nachgehen…_

„_Wie ich sehe geht es ihnen heute ganz gut…"_

_Hermine nickte knapp und hütete sich davor ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie nun auch nichts mehr schmeckte. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie es ihm auch noch sagte._

„_Sie werden auch schon mit Vitaminen versorgt…", amüsierte er sich leicht in seiner Stimme, als auch Poppy auftauchte und dem Tränkemeister einen giftigen Blick schenkte._

„_Ja Severus…was ist denn daran falsch? Wenn sie mit mir über die Behandlung mit kranken Menschen debattieren wollen, dann bitte…"_

_Krank?_

„_Nun…Ich würde Miss Granger nicht wirklich als krank bezeichnen, Poppy!"_

_Hermine hob langsam das Kinn an. Poppy stand zu ihrer rechten Seite und Snape zu ihrer Linken Seite des Bettes. _

„_Sie ist sehr blass, trotz allem, und wie ich von ihnen gehört habe, wäre unsere liebe Miss Granger fast gestorben…wie würden sie es dann bezeichnen, lieber Severus?"_

„_Sie ist nicht krank…Ihr fehlt nur etwas! Das ist etwas anderes", grummelte Snape und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine betrachtete die beiden Kontrahenten, die anscheinend ihre kleine Anwesenheit zu vergessen schienen._

„_Ach hören sie doch auf…ICH leite die Krankenstation, dann werde ich ja wohl am besten wissen, wie ich meine Patienten bezeichne und was ich ihnen gebe. Und Obst ist gesund…gehen sie doch in ihren Keller und brauen sie ihre dämlichen Tränke!", erwidere sie schnippisch und fühlte sich anscheinend in ihre Ehre als Medi-Hexe verletzt._

„_Meinetwegen können auch sie – werte Kollegin - gerne meine Arbeit übernehmen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie darin bei weitem so geschickt sind, wie sie anzunehmen glauben!", erwiderte er kühl und betrachtete sie mit anmaßendem Blick. Erbost öffnete sie nur sprachlos die Lippen_

_Bevor Severus Snape auf neuer Art und Weise diesem Streit Nahrung geben konnte, murmelte Hermine leise: „Entschuldigung…ich…"_

_Endlich schienen die beiden wieder Notiz von ihr zu nehmen._

„_Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Poppy. …Wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte…wir beenden unser Gespräch sobald wie möglich", Snape wies Poppy doch nun wirklich zum gehen an. _

_Hermine schaute verstohlen zu der Angesprochenen, die nur murmelnd sich von dannen machte._

_Dann drehte er sich abrupt wieder Hermine zu, die ihn nur mit großen Augen ansehen konnte._

„_Was ist Granger? Noch nie einem Streitgespräch gelauscht?"_

„_S-Schon, nur nicht eines mit ihnen…", erlaubte sie sich zu flüstern._

„_Und was sagt ihnen das?"_

„_Äh...ich weiß nicht was sie meinen…Sir!"_

„_Sie sollten nie vergessen, mit wem sie sich hier anlegen…haben sie mich da verstanden?", keifte Severus Snape._

„_Warum sind sie denn nun so wütend? Madam Pomfrey wollte mir nur helfen!"_

„_Tatsächlich?", seine Mundwinkel zogen sich höhnisch nach oben._

„_Ja warum denn nicht? Hier weiß ja ansonsten keine einzige Seele, wie man mir helfen könnte…oder?", schrie sie ihn plötzlich an und merkte wie er verwundert blinzelte._

„_10 Punkte Abzug", sagte er gleichgültig und grinste noch immer gehässig._

„_WAS? Warum?"_

„_Sie haben nicht zu schreien…!", erklärte er ihr._

„_Oh entschuldigen sie, Professor", betonte sie sarkastisch, „mir ist ja glatt entfallen, mit WEM ich mich hier anlege!"_

„_Sie lernen wirklich schnell!", kam seine bissige Antwort und setzte sich trotz allem auf den Besucherstuhl._

„_Wurden sie zu diesem Besuch wieder genötigt?" Hermine konnte es nicht lassen, obwohl sie sich freute, dass er hier war. Merkwürdig aber wahr!!_

_Snape strich seine Robe glatt und suchte ihren Blick, blickte tief in ihre Augen und sah ihr so respekteinflößend entgegen, dass Hermines Stimme versagte._

„_Soll ich wieder gehen?"_

_Seine so direkte Frage machte es nicht gerade für die junge Schülerin leichter…eine Entscheidung, wenn nicht sogar ein paar Worte zu fällen._

_Als sie nicht antwortete, erhob sich Snape wirklich von seinem Stuhl._

„_Nein…warten sie"; brach es aus ihr hervor und ihr Tränkemeister blickte über seine Schulter zurück._

„_Ich hab es nicht so gemeint…"_

„_Gut…denn ich habe es auch nicht so gemeint", erwiderte er ruhig und ließ sich zum Glück wieder auf den Stuhl fallen._

„_Was genau meinen sie damit?" Neugierig musterte sie ihn, wie er langsam seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Das hatte sie bei ihm noch nie so gesehen…diese Geste erschien ihr vollkommen neu._

„_Sie sind doch so klug, Granger! Dann benutzen sie doch etwas von ihrem Verstand…"_

_Betrübt, dass er nicht wirklich auf ein Gespräch aus war beschaute sie sich wieder die leuchtenden Weintrauben._

„_Wollen sie denn dieses gesunde, vitaminreiche Kost nicht essen?", amüsierte er sich wieder über die Medi-Hexe im triefenden Sarkasmus._

„_Ich...", sprach sie ehrlich aus und schnappte nach Luft, als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte, „ich schmecke nichts mehr!"_

„_Und das sagen sie mir so beiläufig?"_

„_Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie nun mein behandelnder Arzt sind und ich ihnen über jeden Nonsens Bericht erstatten muss!", funkelte sie ihn patzig an und wollte dieses Blick Duell auf keinen Fall verlieren._

„_Das ist kein Nonsens, Miss Granger und das wissen sie…es ist eine Notwendigkeit, dass sie mich über so was informieren!", kam er nun sachlich und beugte sich etwas vor._

„_Was bringt das denn? Helfen können sie mir ja doch nicht!"_

_Traurig wich sie nun doch seinem festen Blick aus, der ihr bis in die Seele schauen konnte._

„_Ich würde es tun, wenn ich könnte…"_

_Hermine schielte verstohlen nun zu ihm, als sie diese Worte von ihm hörte._

„_Wiederholen sie das!", bat sie und neigte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Snape sah sie entgeistert an._

„_Haben sie nun auch noch was mit ihren Ohren?", knurrte er und krauste die Stirn._

„_Nein, nur…nur ich…"_

„_Nur was?", hakte er nach und beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor._

„_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas Mal zu mir sagen würden!"_

„_Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal!" Er hob dabei eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück._

„_Aber sie hassen mich doch…" Sofort schlug sie ihre Hand gegen die Lippen. DAS wollte sie ganz sicher nicht sagen…_

_Snape schien gefasst zu sein auf solche Worte, womöglich hörte er dies täglich._

„_Richtig erkannt, Gryffindor. Ich hasse jeden Schüler, sie eingeschlossen!"_

_Der Tränkemeister erwiderte diesen Satz wie einstudiert, als wäre er sein Standardspruch._

„_Warum glaube ich ihnen nicht?" Hermine suchte seinen Blick und dieses Mal schaffte sie es länger in seine Pupillen hinein zu spähen und obwohl er sich nun zurück gelehnt hatte, bekam sie das Gefühl als würde sie in eine tiefe Schlucht herabfallen._

„_Nun das ist ihr Problem, nicht das meinige!"_

„_Warum können sie nicht mal antworten?"_

„_Das habe ich doch getan! Wollen sie nun auch noch eine Interpretation meines Hass Gefühls auf einen Schüler, der vor lauter Dummheit nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen aussprechen kann, wenn ich ihn danach frage?"_

„_Ich wollte nur wissen, wie…"  
„Ich weiß schon was sie wissen wollten…das ist ja ihr größtes Problem nicht wahr? Ständig alles wissen wollen…aber soll ich ihnen mal etwas sagen? DAS hasse ich am Meisten!"_

_Hermine blinzelte verworren._

„_Nein das stimmt nicht!"_

_Snape zuckte etwas._

„_Oh doch Granger. Sie waren mir bereits seit dem ersten Schultag verhasst…! Und von ihrem tollen Freunden muss ich erst gar nicht anfangen…!"  
„WARUM ZUR HÖLLE sind sie dann HIER?", keuchte sie wütend und erhob sich mit dem Oberkörper aus ihrem Bett, lehnte sich vor und Snape tat im selben Augenblick dasselbe._

_Aus naher Distanz funkelten sie sich an._

_Lange verharrten die beiden in dieser Position, musterten sich nur unergründlich und was sie in den Augen des anderen fanden behielten sie für sich, denn sie konnten nicht wirklich etwas damit anfangen._

_Aufgewühlt schwirrten ihre Pupillen über die seinigen hin und her, es kam ihr vor als würde sie in einen dunklen Tunnel hineinsehen…_

_Er antwortete nicht._

_Hermine holte tief Luft. „Warum sind die dann hier, Sir?", wiederholte sie sanfter als zuvor. Seine schwarzen Pupillen hielten die ihrigen fest als wäre zwischen ihnen eine durchsichtige Kette. Er schloss vielleicht nur für eine Minisekunde die Augen, aber als er sie öffnete weiteten sich die Pupillen des braunhaarigen Mädchens. _

_Severus Snape musste nicht antworten. Sein Blick sagte in diesem winzigen Augenblick alles. Doch bevor sie diese Emotion darin wirklich erfassen konnte, ergründen konnte…brach er den Blickkontakt schlagartig ab und räusperte sich verunsichert über seine verloren gegangene Selbstbeherrschung._


	5. Chapter 5

**Anmerkung**: Hallo meine Lieben!! Soo hier meine Fortsetzung, die nun erstmal bis Sonntag reichen muss, da ich erst spät Abends wieder komme...aber vielleicht schaffe ich es dann, noch einen Part zu posten :D natürlich nur wenn ihr mir Kommis hinterlässt hihihi Viele liebe Grüüüße und dankeeee dass ihr meine FF bislang mögt.

**Lg Hon  
**

„_Ich muss nun gehen", meinte Severus Snape und betrachtete sie noch einmal flüchtig, bevor er sich gänzlich abwendete und aus der Krankenstation geradezu hinaus eilte._

_Eine zeitlang starrte Hermine Granger die Stelle an, wo noch bis eben ihr Lehrer gesessen hatte, glaubte sogar noch seinen so vertrauten Geruch zu riechen…Sie schloss zaghaft die Augen und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie wirklich irgendetwas in seinen so dunklen Pupillen gelesen hatte, was da noch nie zuvor hinein gefüllt worden war. Eine Art Emotion…so winzig und gerade erst vielleicht geboren und doch hatte diese Emotion es geschafft diese Leere in seinen Augen komplett für einen winzigen Teil – dem er sich nicht mal bewusst gewesen ist – auszufüllen, ihn zu bestärken und doch…als er wieder seine Kontrolle wieder gewann, brach alles in seinem Blick zusammen und Hermine konnte nicht wirklich etwas mit dieser Emotion anfangen. Sie hatte noch nie solche Gefühle bei ihm gesehen…und vor allem nicht ihr gegenüber. Er hatte betont, regelrecht hervorgehoben mit seiner so triefenden, ironischen Stimmlage, dass sie ihm verhasst sei seit dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts._

_Hatte sie es sich womöglich nur eingebildet? In seinen Augen war kein Hass gewesen, als er sie so angesehen hatte…als sie ihn noch einmal gefragt hatte, warum er denn dann hier bei ihr sei._

_Nein! _

_Es war kein Hass gewesen. Sie wusste es, sie kannte die Mimik schon so gut von ihm…zu oft hatte sie ihn angesehen und seiner Stimme im Unterricht gelauscht und selbst wenn er sie bösartig verletzt hatte mit Worten und versucht hatte sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, ihr Angst zu machen mit seiner respekteinflößenden Art und Weise – manchmal konnte er doch ziemlich von oben auf einen herab sehen. Sie hatte sich allzeit so stark bemüht…so viel gelernt um noch viel besser bei ihm zu werden. Aber es hatte ihm nie interessiert, er hatte sie immer weiter gemieden… Er hasste es, dass sie alles wusste._

_Meinte er das wirklich?_

_Ihre Gedanken schwirrten wie in einem Treibsand, als würde sich ein Strudel bilden und alles mit fortreißen._

_Nein!_

_Es war kein Hass gewesen. Sie wusste es einfach. Er hasste sie nicht._

_Aber er konnte es einfach nicht sagen…warum nicht? Wieso musste sie es nur in seinen so dunklen Augen erhaschen? Wieso konnte er ihr nicht sagen, dass er sie nicht hasste?_

_Warum sollte er sonst zu ihr kommen? Er wäre doch heute nicht wieder gekommen, wenn er wirklich dazu genötigt worden wäre…oder vielleicht doch?_

_Warum machte sie sich bloß so viele Gedanken? Er war nur ein unsympathischer Lehrer, der ihr irgendwie half mit ihrem Zustand fertig zu werden. _

_Er würde ihr helfen, wenn er könnte…_

_DAS hatte er wirklich gesagt._

_Hermines Finger kneteten wieder nervös ihre Bettdecke und betrachtete ihre so blasse, weiße Haut – die schon solange keine Sonne mehr abbekommen hatte._

_Ach sie würde so gerne mal hinaus gehen…wie lange war sie schon in dieser Krankenstation? Wie lange würde sie wohl noch leben?_

_Ich werde sie nicht sterben lassen!_

_Das hatte er ihr beteuert…oh ja!_

_Warum sollte er ihr so etwas Wichtiges versprechen, wenn er sie doch eigentlich hasste?_

_Nein!_

_Es konnte kein Hass sein. Und da war auch kein Hass in seinen Augen gewesen, als er sie stillschweigend angefunkelt hatte._

_Es war etwas anderes…eine Emotion, die sie nicht auszusprechen wagte, nicht wirklich fassen konnte…_

_Sie drehte ihr Kinn Richtung Poppy, die von ihren wirren Gedankengängen nichts mitbekommen hatte, die aber plötzlich murmelnd mit sich selbst sprach: „Dieser dämliche, arrogante Mann…kein Wunder, dass ihn niemand leiden mag…ja natürlich, seine Arbeit ist ja so wichtig…PAH! Er hat doch keine Ahnung mit was ich mich herumschlagen muss…UND als könnte ich mich nicht um Miss Granger kümmern…nein…da bestimmt er auch noch, dass nur er sich um sie kümmern will…Als ob das hier sein Regime wäre…ER macht mich wahnsinnig…dieser verdammte…" Poppy verließ die Krankenstation durch den Ausgang der geöffneten Flügeltüren und ihr Selbstgespräch verstummte._

_Ihre Bernstein Augen rissen verwundert auf._

_Snape wollte sich nur um sie kümmern? Hatte sie da eben Madam Pomfrey richtig verstanden?_

_Als Hermine sicher war dass Poppy nichts mitbekommen würde, schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Sofort überkam sie ein Schwindel und sie schloss für wenige Sekunden die Augen. Ihr Atem wurde schneller, nur weil sie die nackten Zehenspitzen auf den Boden absetzte._

_Sie schnappte nach Sauerstoff, als Kühle ihre Waden herauf kroch._

_Nun hätte ihr Herz sicherlich stark gehämmert, doch es war still in ihrem Körper. Sie wollte aufstehen, sie musste einfach._

_Langsam stützte sie sich mit ihren Fingern an der Bettkante ab, während sie sich nach oben richtete. Sie kam sich wie eine alte Frau vor._

_Sie wollte einfach gehen, doch ihre Beine konnten sie kaum halten. Immer wieder knickte sie ein und ihr Gleichgewicht konnte sie kaum wiederfinden. Sie keuchte los, als sie das nächste leere Bett erreichte und sich dort schnell an einem Bettpfosten festkrallen musste._

_Ihre Augen schauten unentwegt über den Boden und versuchten sich zu konzentrieren auf das was sie vorhatte. SIE wollte verdammt NOCHMAL wieder ihr ALTES Leben zurück haben, WIEDER leben.._

_HÖRST DU DAS?? DU dummer Körper…nun stell dich nicht so an…bitte…_

_Sie flehte so oft sie konnte, doch auch bei den nächsten Schritten wurde es nicht besser._

_Sie verließ den Schutz des Festhaltens, ließ das Bett hinter sich, als sie den Mittelgang erreichte. Sie schaffte es…sie musste einfach. Sie war eine Gryffindor._

_Sie hatte Mut und Stärke…_

_AUCH ohne Herz!_

_Tränen rannen ihr dabei über die Wangen, es war aussichtslos sich einfach einzureden, dass alles normal war._

_Es war keine Normalität. Sie schleifte regelrecht den Gang atemlos entlang und weidete sich regelrecht daran, den nächsten tiefen Atemzug zu ziehen, immer wieder hatte sie Panik nicht mehr richtig einatmen zu können…ihr gelang es schwerer und schwerer. Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht ausgeben. Sie hatte fast schon den Ausgang erreicht und Poppy war noch nicht zu sehen._

_Sie schleppte sich schlauchend nur vorwärts, ihre Beine wiegten Zentner, ihre Wangen waren so heiß geworden und die Tränen liefen immer weiter unbeirrt fort._

_Ihr weißes Nachthemd bis zu den Kniescheiben flatterte bei jedem ihre Schritte. Wieder war da die Kälte. Ihr Körper erschuf keine Wärme mehr…sie zitterte so schlimm, und doch schaffte das Mädchen weitere Schritte und tatsächlich umschlang sie heftig atmend die Säule der linken Flügeltüre und schwang sich daran Richtung Gang hinaus. Der dunkle Gang verdeckte sie in einen Schatten, als sie weiter hinaus schleifte…ihre nackten Füße zog sie bei jedem Schritt nur mit sich und ihre Augen konnten kaum mehr richtig sehen._

_WAS tat sie denn nur? Sie sollte zurück gehen…sie würde gleich umfallen…ihr wurde bereits schwindelig…es wurde schlimmer, je mehr sie sich nun anzustrengen versuchte._

_Nein, sie kniff ihre Augen wütend zusammen. ICH werde weiter gehen, ich werde mich durch meinen Zustand nicht daran hindern lassen…_

_Sie zitterte, eine Gänsehaut, die nicht nachließ durchzuckte ihren gesamten Körper. Hermine musste stehen bleiben…warten bis der Intervall vorbei war. Sie biss sich schmerzend auf die Zähne um nicht aufzuschreien._

_Die Schmerzen kehrten zurück…sie…sie kamen plötzlich wieder._

_Sie schlich weiter, jeder Fußtritt echote._

_Hermine griff mit ihrer Hand nach ihrer Brust und ging weiter den Schatten der nahen Wand entlang._

_Sie würde es schaffen…war der Gang denn immer schon so lang gewesen? Er kam ihr so lang vor…sie rang weiter nach Luft und versuchte sich mit der anderen Hand an der Wand abzustützen…_

_Ihre Pupillen verdrehten sich schon fast…ihr Schwindel wurde wieder bestialisch._

_Hermine keuchte und schloss ihre Augen, als sie endlich die Wendentreppe erreichte…_

_Doch sie blieb stehen an der oberen Stufe…versuchte Kraft zu finden…sie konnte nicht mehr zurück, sie war schon so weit gekommen. Sie wollte nur die Sonne sehen, wollte nur…nur…_

_Ihre Tränen wässerten ihre Sicht, als ihre zittrige Hand das Treppengeländer umfassen wollte._

_Sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Hand griff daran vorbei und sie fühlte wie sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlieren würde…Ihre schwachen Beine knickten bis zu ihren Waden ein und ihre Augen rissen auf mit dem Wissen, dass sie nun die dunkle Treppe herunter stürzen würde…_

_Oh bitte…bitte nicht…nicht…so…_

_Die Schmerzen trieben ihr in dieser Minisekunde noch mehr heiße Tränen in die Augen, als sie diese schloss und spürte wie ihr Körper langsam nach vorne fiel…_

…

_Sie hörte noch etwas…eilige Schritte, Schritte auf den Treppenstufen, die schneller wurden._

_Doch sie konnte nichts mehr sehen, so schwach war sie…sie würde gleich auf eine Kante einer Treppenstufe fallen…es würden noch mehr Schmerzen aufwallen. Sie machte sich auf das Übelste gefasst…aber konnte es noch übler werden, wie jetzt?  
Dann spürte sie einen Windzug…sie würde gleich aufprallen…_

_Sie stockte, keuchte, weinte leise…noch immer…schmerzlich hielt sie inne, als sie einfach nicht weiter fiel._

_Verwundert röchelte sie noch einmal und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn wieder war da etwas Vertrautes. So ein bestimmter Duft…gewisse Essenzen lagen darin verhüllt, die nur gewisse Zaubertränke inne hatten…!!_

_Ihre Augen rissen auf und sie hob ihr Kinn mit deutlicher Arbeit an. _

„_Was soll das werden, Granger? Wenn sie sich umbringen wollen, gibt es auch einfachere Methoden, als eine Treppe herunter zu stürzen!"_

_Seine so schnippische Stimme erreichte ihren Haarscheitel, sie schielte durch ihren Pony und spürte erst jetzt seine Hände um ihren Rücken. Er hatte sie noch aufgefangen…_

„_Professor Snape", ihre Stimme konnte man kaum verstehen…nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern._

„_Warum haben sie den Krankenflügel verlassen?", wollte er wissen und wollte sie eigentlich wieder loslassen, doch Hermine legte ihre Hände ebenso um seinen Rücken und schmiegte ihre Wange gegen seine dunkle Robe._

_Sie konnte sein Gesicht nun nicht mehr sehen, nicht sehen wie verwirrt er war…verwirrt darüber, was sie da gerade getan hatte._

„_Ich…ich wollte…wollte nur die…die Sonne sehen!"_

_Er antwortete nicht darauf, sondern hob nur eine Augenbraue._

„_Aus dem Fenster können sie auch die Sonne sehen, Miss Granger…!", erwiderte er nur sachlich und fühlte ihren Körper, wie er erbebte…sie schluchzte heftig in seiner Robe hinein._

„_Miss Granger?", fragte er überfordert und bewegte seine Hände kein bisschen auf ihren Rücken. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst und merkte es nicht einmal, nur Severus Snape fühlte wie seine Robe an dieser Stelle immer nasser wurde…so viele Tränen vergoss dieses Mädchen…_

„_Ich will…will sie noch einmal sehen!", flüsterte sie und ihre Finger griffen fester in seinen dunklen, faltigen Umhang hinein._

„_Sie haben noch viel Zeit dazu…"; antwortete Snape und die Überforderung fiel einfach nicht von ihm ab, wurde nur schlimmer. _

„…_Nein…habe ich nicht…"_

_Und plötzlich hob er doch eine Hand an und strich seiner Schülerin über die braunen vielen Locken._

_Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade tat…_

„_Kommen sie…sie sollten sich wieder hinlegen!"_

„_Nein…ich will da nicht mehr hin", antwortete sie bockig und schnappte nach Luft. Er konnte hören, wie schlecht es ihr ging._

„_Benehmen sie sich nicht wie ein 5jähriges Kind", schnarrte er nun kopfschüttelnd. Hermine schluchzte noch einmal._

„_Geben…geben sie es mir zurück", hauchte sie in den dunklen Robenstoff und zog ihre Hände nach vorne, presste ihre Fäuste gegen seine Brust._

_Seine Augen weiteten sich._

„_Granger…was zur Hölle machen sie da?"  
„Geben sie es zurück…", stammelte sie wieder kraftlos._

„_WAS? WAS soll ich ihnen geben?" Snape verstand kein Wort._

„_MEIN HERZ! SIE verfluchter Mistkerl…" Immer heftiger hämmerte sie ihre kleinen Fäuste gegen seine Brust und doch schmerzte es ihm nicht, denn ihre Schläge waren kraftlos._

„_Hören sie auf damit…"; bat er sie laut und umfasste ihre kleinen Schultern, wollte sie von sich ziehen, doch die Schülerin presste sich enger an ihm heran._

„_GEBEN SIE ES MIR ZURÜCK", schluchzte sie quälend. _

_Leidvoll suchte sie nun seinen Blick._

„_ICH KANN ABER NICHT", schrie er sie nun auch an, verlor seine Beherrschung und schüttelte sie ein wenig um sie wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen._

_Hermine blinzelte mehrmals und starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an._

_Atemlos betrachteten sie sich nun beide und Hermine senkte als Erste ihren Blick._

„_Ich kann nicht"; wiederholte er nun leiser, „ich weiß nicht wie…ich weiß nicht mal an welchem Ort ich nach ihrem Herzen suchen soll…"_

„_ES ist…es ist doch in ihnen…", hauchte sie traurig und schaute auf seine Brust._

_Severus Snape senkte nun gleichzeitig den Blick herab._

_Hörte jedoch nur seinen eigenen Puls._

„_Nein…Miss Granger. Das wüsste ich…dort ist es nicht!"_

„_Wo dann, Sir?", fragte sie zeternd und konnte ihn nicht mehr länger ansehen. Er antwortete nicht und das lautlose Schweigen offenbarte dem jungen Mädchen alles…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anmerkung: SOOO meine Lieben auch meine anonymen Leser seien hier gegrüßt ;) Danke fürs Lesen und Begeistern. Hier kommt mein versprochener laaaanger Part!!**

**Wie immer freue ich mich über jeglichen Kommentar!!**

**Liebe Grüße HON**

_Immer noch hielt er sie fest, ließ sie nicht los. Wollte, aber konnte es nicht!_

„_Ich werde ihr Herz wieder zum Schlagen bringen, Miss Granger."_

„_Aber…aber wie wollen…wollen sie das anstellen…wenn es nicht bei ihnen ist, wo ist es dann?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht…ich…wünschte ich wüsste es…" Er griff fester in ihre buschigen Haare und hielt sie eine Weile und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er in solch einer Sorge um die junge Schülerin war. Noch nie war es ihm so wichtig gewesen, wie es jemanden ging, wie sich jemand fühlte…zumindest nicht mehr seit der Zeit, wo er sich dem dunklen Lord zugewendet hatte._

_In Gedanken schloss er seine Augen und wünschte sich sehnlich, dass dieses Mädchen nur nie so töricht gewesen wäre ihm ihr Herz zu geben…Denn nun wo er es wusste, war es umso schwieriger mit ihren Leiden zu Recht zu kommen. Er gab sich die Schuld…an ihren Schmerzen, an jedem ihrer Atemausetzer…denn Hermine Granger hatte es ihm vermacht…und er wusste nun nicht einmal, wo ihr kostbarstes Geschenk war…es war nicht in ihm…das würde er doch wissen…aber wo war es dann?_

„_Sie hätten es mir niemals geben dürfen", murmelte er um Fassung ringend, als sich das Mädchen traute ihn noch fester zu umarmen. Normalerweise hätte er solch eine Nähe nie zugelassen. Niemals! Doch in diesem Augenblick nahm er es gar nicht so wahr, war weit weg mit seinen Gedanken…auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung, die er aber einfach nicht zu finden vermochte._

„_Aber es war…nur eine dumme Vision…eine Vision…die nie geschehen ist!", nuschelte sie in seine schwarze Robe hinein._

„_Aber es muss einen Auslöser geben, etwas was für ihren Zustand verantwortlich ist…Granger…denken sie nach!" Er zog sie von sich, etwas abrupt und hastig. Hermine wischte sich schnell mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und klammerte sich mit der einen Hand gegen die Wand ab._

„_Ich weiß es nicht…ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht, Snape!", rief sie wütend und befeuchtete sich mehrmals die Lippen, als wäre sie ausgetrocknet._

„_Haben sie schon was getrunken?"_

_Wieder eine so persönliche Frage nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Aber das bizarre daran verflüchtigte sich nun immer mehr und deshalb schüttelte sie den Kopf._

„_Und warum nicht?"; hakte Snape dumpf nach und sah sie von oben herab an._

_Sie hob die Schultern._

„_Wollen sie mich provozieren? 10 Punkte Abzug!"_

_Hermines Kopf schnellte ein paar Millimeter höher und ihr Mund öffnete sich protestierend._

„_Sie müssen mich nun gar nicht so ansehen…die 10 Punkte sind dafür, dass sie die Krankenstation verlassen haben…" Hermine war nun gänzlich irritiert, als ihr Lehrer an ihr vorbei ging und stehen blieb._

„_Kommen sie!"_

_Ihre Schwäche war noch da, doch vor ihm wollte sie sich nicht so zeigen und deswegen flehte sie ihre Beine nur so an, als sie sich herumdrehte,_

_Doch ihr Professor wäre nicht Severus Snape gewesen, wenn er ihre Überspielung nicht bemerkt hätte._

„_Geben sie mir ihre Hand…"_

_Hermine blickte in dem dunklen Gang in Richtung seiner ausgestreckten hand, dann zu seinen Augen, die aber wieder unlesbar waren._

„_Nun machen sie schon!"_

_Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihrige…Wärme flutete über sie, als er sie mit sich zog….langsamen Schrittes und doch fühlte sie sich sicher…Eigenartigerweise._

_Ihre Beine folgten ihm auf Fuß und seltsamerweise bekam Hermine das Gefühl, als hätte er ihr seine Stärke gegeben, indem er sie einfach nur festhielt…indem er einfach nur ihre Hand umfasste…_

_Immer wieder blickte sie scheu zu ihm, schaute wieder nach vorn sobald er in Versuchung kam es zu bemerken…_

_Sie verließen den Gang schneller als erwartet und er brachte sie ohne ihre Hand loszulassen bis zu ihrem Bett zurück._

„_Ich will sie nicht noch einmal draußen sehen, haben sie mich da verstanden?"_

„_Aber-", wollte sie ihm widersprechen, als sie sich aufs Bett setzte und die Schwere in ihren Knien endlich verblasste,_

„_Ich habe keine Lust, sie ständig zu retten…nur weil sie nicht mit ihrer Situation umgehen können!"_

_Ihre Bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten ihn angreifend an._

„_Ich habe sie nicht zu meinen Schutzengel ernannt und glauben sie mir…ich hätte mir dann wohl kaum sie ausgesucht!", erwiderte sie grimmig._

„_Ja das denke ich mir"; antwortete er wissend und kräuselte die Lippen._

_Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, während sie ihre Knie an das Bettgestell baumeln ließ, dass er noch immer ihre Hand fest umschlossen hielt._

_Aber nicht das allein war abstrus, eher dass zwei ihrer Finger sich selbstständig gemacht hatten und über seinen Handrücken strichen…_

_Sofort stoppte sie es und hoffte, dass ihr Lehrer diese unsinnige Aktion nicht bemerkt hatte._

„_Dann lassen sie mich doch in Ruhe!", schnappte sie und drehte ihr Kinn von ihm weg Richtung Wand._

„_Damit sie sterben können? Wie oft denn noch? Wollen sie, dass ich es ihnen vielleicht noch buchstabiere?"_

_Hermine schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm. Seine schwarzen Haare hatten sein Gesicht eingerahmt und seine ganze Erscheinung wirkte nun auf sie so vertrauenerweckend, dass sie schon gänzlich vergaß, welche Position er in dieser Schule innehatte und dass alle Schüler ihn eigentlich nicht mochten. Doch für einen Augenblick vergaß sie den Hass, den ihm alle entgegen brachten…und wusste plötzlich dass in ihr kein Hass loderte…nein. Das Absurde war, dass sie anfing ihn wirklich zu mögen._

_Severus Snape, Tränkemeister in Hogwarts und von allen verhasst, beschaute kurz die blasse, kühle Hand, die er umschlossen hielt._

„_Spüren sie das?", fragte er leise und drückte ihre Hand etwas fester, hob dann seinen Blick und suchte ihren Blick. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die früher voller Wissensdurst nur so leuchteten, schienen nun wie leere Säle zu ihm zu sehen._

_,Hat er es doch nicht bemerkt?, dachte Hermine hoffnungsvoll und steuerte dann schnell ihre Pupillen bei seiner Frage zu ihrer Hand. Snape drückte sie etwas fester und sie konnte diesen Hautkontakt regelrecht fühlen._

_Zaghaft nickte sie. „Ja ich…ich spüre sie!" Sie biss sich sofort auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie ihm schnell einen Blick zuwarf. Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten auf den ihrigen und für eine Weile kam es Hermine Granger so vor, als hätte er für diesen winzigen Augenblick, die Mauer um sich herum vergessen…Sie konnte regelrecht in seinem Blick alles erkennen was in diesem Augenblick in ihm vor sich ging._

„_Ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte ihnen helfen", murmelte er und Hermine war sich nicht_

_sicher, ob sie sich dieses ganze Gespräch mit dem Professor einbildete. Womöglich Halluzinationen…seit wann sorgte er sich um jemanden oder war so…nett?_

_Er ließ ihre Hand schließlich los und seufzte._

„_Ich bin schuld, dass…dass sie…"_

„_Wie oft denn noch, Professor! Ich bekam doch die Vision, nicht SIE! Ich habe immer geglaubt, ich werde noch soviel Zeit haben…wissen sie? Ich meine, ich wollte nur lernen und lernen und mein Leben für später aufheben. Aber die Hoffnung ist wohl vergebens…denn es gibt kein Später", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich melancholisch werdend und in ihren Augenwinkeln traten durchsichtige Tränenperlen._

„_Sagen sie das nicht, Miss Granger! Ich werde alles tun…", plötzlich strich er wieder über ihren Handrücken, der wie leblos auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhte._

_Sie sah ihn in die dunkle Augen hinein._

„_Was wollen sie denn tun? Niemand versteht, was mit mir passiert ist. Mir geht es von Tag zu Tag schlechter…es gibt nichts mehr für mich…nur…nur den Tod!" Sie schluckte, das letzte Wort kam so leise über ihre trockenen Lippen, dass sie schnell die Augen schloss._

„_Das muss nicht so sein…"_

„_Hören sie auf damit…hören sie endlich auf, mir Hoffnung machen zu wollen! Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen!", wütete Hermine weiter, als ihr Lehrer wieder einfach schwieg, sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, nicht seine Mimik, denn noch immer hielt sie ihre Lider fest zusammen gekniffen._

„_Hoffnung zu haben ist niemals vergebens, Miss Granger, ich…", plötzlich stoppte er und Hermine hörte plötzlich ein lautes Aufkeuchen, was er schnell blockte, als wäre es ihm herausgerutscht. Sie schlug die Augen auf und ihre Pupillen weiteten sich. Seine rechte Hand umfasste sein linkes Handgelenk, so fest umklammerten seine blassen Finger seine Haut, als würde er seine Venen abdrücken wollen, dabei rutschte etwas seines dunklen Ärmels nach oben, raffte sich etwas zusammen und legte sich in duzende, dünne Falten. Hermine konnte kurz dunkle Einritzungen in seiner Haut erkennen, jedoch nicht das gesamte Bildnis…_

_Blass vor Panik betrachtete sie diese Geste, die er für eine Weile einfach so bestehen ließ. Er biss sich regelrecht auf die Lippen, schien sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben, als müsse er sich punktuell auf etwas konzentrieren, als würde seine gesamte Kraft auf einen aufkeimenden Schmerz ruhen._

„_Was…was haben sie, Sir?" Hermine richtete sich auf. Doch Snapes Augen starrten sie nur voller Kälte aus den Augenwinkeln an. Die Kälte, die er immer inne hatte…von der sie jedoch geglaubt hatte, dass dies nur eine Art Schutzvorrichtung seinerseits war…Diese kochte so über, dass seine schwarzen Augen damit überflutet wurden und zum ersten Mal, schier seit Tagen bekam sie plötzlich Angst vor ihm. Die Angst, die sie immer in seinem Klassenzimmer versuchte zu unterdrücken. Diese Angst war nun wieder da, dieser tiefe Respekt vor ihm und die Würde ihm nicht zu nahe zu treten, ihn nicht anzusprechen, wenn ihn sogar irgendwie zu reizen. Also blieb sie stumm, eine Weile hörte sie ihm beim Atmen zu. Er versuchte vor ihr seine Haltung zu bewahren. Es war ihm unangenehm…das spürte sie…_

„_Ich muss sie nun verlassen", seine Stimme klang dumpf mit übler Beherrschtheit, die er aus seinem tiefsten Inneren hervorholte. Er stand auf, hielt noch immer sein Handgelenk fest und sie konnte merklich sehen, wie er versuchte eine innere Pein nieder zu kämpfen. Er wollte keine Emotionen zeigen, kein bisschen schien sich auf sein blasses Gesicht zu regen. Nun wurde Hermine Zeuge von seinem krampfhaften Versuch sein Handgelenk noch fester zu umfassen._

_Und erst als er ihr noch einen knappen, auf einmal emotionslosen und leeren Blick zuwarf und sich schließlich abwandte, wusste Hermine Granger, was hier gerade geschehen war._

_Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn gerufen. Sein Todesser-Mal hatte angefangen zu schmerzen…_

_Schon völlig in Vergessenheit geraten, dass Severus Snape zu den Todessern gehörte, schien in ihr plötzlich nur noch Furcht und Panik hoch zuwallen._

_Sie schaute ihm nach, wie er den Mittelgang entlang rauschte – seine schnellen Schritte waren trotzdem noch wie immer. Einflößend und mit einer Aura umnebelt, die eine völlige Bewunderung in Hermine auslöste…da seine dunkle Robe bei jedem seiner Schritte präzise um seine Beine wallte und mit jedem Luftzug mit rauschte, als wäre dieser schwarze Umhang zu personifizierten Flügeln geworden._

_Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, ihn aufhalten…sie wusste nicht woher der letztere Gedanke plötzlich herkam. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass er ging…Er wurde von dem dunklen Lord gerufen…_

_Noch nie hatte sie dieses Prozedere mit angesehen…noch nie bei Snape. Sie wusste zwar, dass er noch immer Mitglied im Kreise der Todesser war und angeblich als Spion für Dumbledore arbeitete, aber sie hatte es bisher immer vergessen können. Außer Harry, der es immer und immer wieder erwähnte…sobald er der Ansicht war, dass man Snape die Schuld für alles zuschreiben konnte._

_Aber sie hatte sich noch nie damit befasst, nur jetzt…dieser Augenblick…wo er losgekeucht hatte…dieser winzige Augenblick hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Sie war so wütend gewesen, so wütend in diesem Moment, dass er ihr noch immer Hoffnung geben wollte, dass sie gar nicht seine eigenen Schmerzen wahrgenommen hatte. Nun gut, warum sollte sie auch? Er war nur ihr Professor._

_Aber er wollte ihr wie immer gegenübertreten, hatte versucht den aufwallenden Schmerz in sich zu verbergen, hatte sie nur wie immer kalt wie Eis angesehen und ist einfach so davon gerauscht._

_Hermine schüttele darüber nur den Kopf… Stattdessen hatte sie schon in seinen Armen gelegen. Oh bei Merlin, was hatte sie da nur gedacht? Wie konnte sie vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen und Schwäche zeigen und…_

_Und er tat dies nicht? _

_Warum nicht, er hatte ihre Schwäche doch auch gesehen, wieso ließ er seine Schwäche nicht vor ihr zu??_

_Sie bekam Panik…sie dachte an die Vision. Was wäre, wenn sie nun Realität annehmen würde…wenn der dunkle Lord ihn…ihn angreifen würde? Und…_

_Ihre Gedanken wurden wirr._

_Was würde sie dann machen? Ohne…ohne ihn?_

_Moment mal…ohne ihn? Hermine seufzte. Nur weil er sich – seltsamerweise – um sie sorgte und sich anscheinend die Schuld gab für ihren Zustand, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht ohne ihn klar kam. Madam Pomfrey konnte ihr genauso gut helfen, sobald ihr Körper wieder einen Schwächeanfall bekam…o-oder?_

_Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und sie sah wieder zur geöffneten Flügeltüre zurück._

„_Oh bitte…bitte komm heil zurück", hörte sie sich flüstern und lehnte sich zurück ins flauschige, dicke Kissen._

_Und dann…dann passierte es. Als hätte ihr Körper sich danach gesehnt…nach dem Augenblick, wo ihr keiner mehr helfen konnte._

_Es kam ganz plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung. _

_Madam Pomfrey war sofort an ihrer Seite, doch sie konnte dem jungen Mädchen nicht helfen, sie hatte schon viel in ihrer Krankenstation gesehen, viele Knochenbrüche geheilt, viele Verletzungen gesalbt und geheilt. Doch was der jungen Schülerin widerfuhr, dass hatte sie in ihrer gesamten Laufbahn als Medi-Hexe noch nie gesehen._

„_Ich kann…kann ihnen nicht helfen…", sprach Poppy immer wieder überfordert und versuchte das Aufbäumen des geschwächten Körpers zu verhindern, indem sie die Schultern des Mädchens umfasste. _

„_Wir hätten sie ins St. Mungos bringen sollen…sofort und unverzüglich, Albus."_

_Der Direktor war sofort erschienen, als hätte er geahnt, dass etwas passieren würde. Er stand einfach nur da, seine so weisen Augen sahen zu Madam Pomfrey und doch schüttelte der alte Zauberer das Gesicht, sein langer Bart schwang ein wenig mit._

„_Sie würden ihr genauso wenig helfen können…ich frage mich was Tom mit ihr gemacht hat…was diese Vision nur bedeutete. Severus versucht es heraus zu finden, doch er ist sich sicher, dass der dunkle Lord ihm wohl kaum etwas dazu offenbaren wird. Es ist ein Teufelskreis indem sich Hermine Granger befindet. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie weiterhin stark bleibt."_

„_Ich weiß nicht wo Severus seine Tränke für Miss Granger aufbewahrt…ich habe mich bereits bei ihm in dem Vorratsraum umgesehen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, welche er Miss Granger verabreicht hat…WENN man ihn mal braucht…wann kommt er nur zurück…Ich kann ihr nicht helfen…so leid es mir tut, ich muss nun leider eingestehen, dass unser werter Severus ihr bis zur jetzigen Stunde irgendwie mehr geholfen hat, als ich es je nun tun könnte…"_

„_Es scheint ihm eben nicht bewusst zu sein…du weißt doch wie er ist…", meinte Albus und ein_

_schmerzlicher Ausdruck trat in den Augen, als Hermines Körper sich nicht mehr schüttelte. Die junge Schülerin bekam von diesem Anfall nichts mehr mit, sofort schien sie in einen bewusstlosen Zustand gefallen zu sein._

„_Ihr Anfall hat aufgehört…doch ihr Körper ist ganz kalt…Ich habe schon so viele Decken auf ihren Körper gelegt…aber…aber sie wird nicht wärmer…Albus, was hat das nur zu bedeuten?"_

_Minerva stand ebenso neben dem Direktor und schaute sich ihre beste Schülerin aus ihrem Hause mit wässrigen Augen an._

„_Ich weiß es nicht…Seit ihr Herz nicht mehr lebt…versuche ich einen Grund für ihren Zustand zu erkennen…aber…er will mir nicht einfallen. Ich habe nur das ungute Gefühl, dass Severus für diesen Zustand mit verantwortlich ist!"_

_Poppy und Minerva schauten ihn nun verwirrt an._

„_Die Vision handelte auch von ihm", sagte er geradeheraus und weihte die beiden nun ein._

„_Darum ist er ständig hier und er gibt sich wohl die Schuld…", erkannte nun Poppy und schaute die schlafende Hermine lange an, bevor sie wieder ihr Kinn streckte und zu dem Schulleiter sah._

„_Nun jedenfalls habe ich ihn nicht dazu genötigt", offenbarte Dumbledore, „schon sonderbar, dass es gerade Severus ist, der Hermine Granger, aus einem mir noch rätselhaften Grund, helfen kann!"_

„_Wann kommt er nur von dem Treffen zurück? Es sind seither zwei Stunden vergangen…"_

_Poppy kauerte sich auf das Bett, auf Hüfthöhe zu Hermine und strich diese eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn._

„_Miss Granger zittert so stark, als wäre sie in einem Eisblock gehüllt…Sehen sie das? Ihr Atem…man kann ihn sehen…ich verstehe das nicht…ich habe schon alle möglichen Wärme Zauber über sie gesprochen, doch keiner scheint anzuschlagen!"_

_Und dann endlich. Die drei sahen alle zusammen zur Flügeltüre, die plötzlich aufgerissen wurde mit einer Wucht, die man Severus Snape nie zugetraut hätte. Noch immer trug er in einer Hand die Todessermaske, die für solch ein Treffen obligatorisch war. Seine lange Robe wallte ehrfurchtsvoll hinter ihm her. Er eilte den Mittelgang entlang und schaute zuerst mit hocherhobenen Augenbrauen und fahrigen Pupillen zuerst zu Hermine Granger, dann zu ihren Besuchern._

„_Was ist geschehen?", fragte er als Erstes._

_Albus erkannte eine Emotion in Severus dunklen Augen, die er noch nie so stark bei ihm vernommen hatte, wie in diesen Augenblick, als Madam Pomfrey ihn über Hermines Bewusstlosigkeit informierte und über die Kälte in ihrem Körper._

_Er schien ihn und Minerva völlig auszublenden, als er die junge Schülerin musterte. Da war es wieder. Diese Emotion in den sonst so leeren Augen. Doch Albus war nicht Albus, wenn er nicht doch hinter diesem schwarzen Vorhängen etwas erkennen konnte._

_Sorge! Eine Sorge, die so tief in Severus Augen brannte, dass Albus Dumbledore sich fragte, wieso er dies plötzlich so zur Schau trug. Jeder konnte dies in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Und der Schulleiter verstand nicht warum…Sonst hatte Severus immer versucht vor allem und jeden seine Emotionen zu verdrängen, sie nicht öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen. _

_Jedoch bemerkten Minerva und Poppy den Unterschied an den Tränkemeister nicht…viel zu sehr waren auch sie in Sorge._

„_Severus…konnten sie etwas erfahren?", unterbrach Albus nun die aufkommende Stille._

_Der Angesprochene lenkte seine Augenpartie nun zu dem Schulleiter, der ihm seit jeher ein bester Freund und Vertrauter in ganz Hogwarts geworden war._

„_Es gab da etwas…ja…", begann er, „jedoch bei weitem nicht so umfassend, als dass es von Belang gewesen wäre. Der dunkle Lord ist unwissend über Miss Grangers Lage, ich bin überzeugt, dass er dies hier nicht geplant hatte und er nicht dafür verantwortlich scheint!"_

„_Sie meinen der dunkle Lord hat ihren Zustand nicht zu verantworten?"_

„_Soweit ich weiß…geht es ihm nur um Potter…er weiß nichts von Grangers Vision!"_

„_Aber wenn er es nicht war…wer hat dann diese Macht über sie? Von wem bekam sie diese Vision? Wer kann ihr Herz einfach anhalten?" fragten Minerva und Poppy gleichzeitig. Die Stille wurde kurz danach ohrenbetäubend, als Severus tief Luft holte._

„_ICH!", sagte er mit gesenktem Blick und schaute einen Augenblick später zu dem Schulleiter, der seinen reuevollen Blick schweigend auffing._

„_Was reden sie da? Das ist doch nicht wahr…die Vision schien über sie zu handeln, doch sie haben sicherlich nicht die Macht dazu ein Herz zu stoppen!"_

„_Albus hat es ihnen also nicht erzählt", sagte Snape dumpf und seine schwarzen Haare glänzten und wippten ihm gegen die Wangen, als er sein Gesicht etwas anhob._

„_Was erzählt?"_

_Unwissenheit schlug sich in den Gesichtern der Kollegen wieder._

„_Sie hat mir ihr Herz gegeben…ich weiß nicht warum, ich weiß nur, dass sie mich nicht sterben lassen wollte…Sie hat sich für mich geopfert, damit ich weiterleben kann!"_

„_ABER es war nur eine Vision", erklang die schrille Stimme Minervas, die sich das alles nicht erklären konnte. Aus ihrem feinen Dutt fielen bereits einige Haarsträhnen heraus. Die Brille rutschte etwas über ihren Nasenflügel herab. Der Tränkemeister und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor betrachteten sich störrisch. „Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, werte Kollegin, kann ich ihnen nicht helfen! Es ist jedoch die Wahrheit!", knurrte er brummig._

„_Solch eine Vision gab es bisher noch nie…selbst Mr. Potter hatte…"_

„_Der dunkle Lord schickt ihm die Visionen, Minerva…in Miss Grangers Fall jedoch hatte er keinerlei Beteiligung!"_

„_DAS vermuten sie nur, Severus! Aber dann sagen sie mir doch, wie eine solche Vision zu solch schrecklichen Ausmaß kommen kann?" Minervas Nasenflügel bebten._

„_Es war wohl so realistisch für sie, dass…es aufgehört hat zu schlagen!", erklang wieder seine unvernehmliche Stimme, die versuchte teilnahmslos zu sprechen._

„_Wo ist dann ihr Herz?"_

„_Es muss noch in ihren Körper sein", glaubte nun Albus, „denn Severus hat es nicht…kann es nicht haben…denn die Vision ist noch nicht Realität geworden."_

_Alle sahen schweigend zu der schlafenden Schülerin._

„_Aber wie können wir es wieder zum Schlagen bringen?", wollte Poppy wissen._

„_Das ist die Frage, auf die noch niemand eine Antwort gefunden hat", erklang wieder Albus tiefe Stimme und wer den Schulleiter gut kannte, hörte auch die tiefe Traurigkeit daraus._

_Severus Snape hingegen schien in Gedanken zu sein, dies merkte auch der Schulleiter, der ihn wieder mit geradem, tiefem Blick fixierte._

„_Severus, sind sie anderer Meinung?"_

„_Schulleiter…", sprach dieser schließlich in einer kühlen Distanziertheit aus und bohrte seinen so tiefen Blick in die Augen des Direktors, „…ich habe noch keine Lösung für Miss Granger finden können!"_

„_Aber Hermine Grangers Stärke nimmt täglich ab…wenn wir nicht bald eine Lösung finden…dann…"_

_Poppy schniefte plötzlich los und Snape sah die Medi-Hexe auf verwirrter Weise entgegen._

„_Sie werden doch jetzt nicht in emotionale Abgründe stürzen, Kollegin", seine Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich, als sie ihn böse anfunkelte._

„_Miss Granger hat mein Mitleid…dass gerade sie es sind, von der sie eine Vision bekommen hat!"_

„_Wie darf ich das verstehen, Madam Pomfrey?", sagte er ihren Nachnamen verhasst und stierte sie mit solch einem direkten Blick an, dass selbst sie – die ihm um Jahre überragen war – den Blick zur Bettdecke des Mädchens senken musste._

„_SO wie ich es sagte!"_

„_Genug ihr beiden! – Seht doch! Ich glaube…sie kommt wieder zu sich", schritt Dumbledore dazwischen und tatsächlich Snape zwang sich sofort in die Knie um auf Hermines Augenhöhe zu sein, als sie die Lider aufschlug. Der Schulleiter betrachtete seinen Freund, für den er mehr war als eine Vaterfigur, er war Severus einziger Vertrauter in ganz Hogwarts und doch wusste er, dass er in all den Jahren Severus Snape noch nie vollkommen durchschaut hatte. Bis auf diesen Moment…die Sorge in dem blassen Gesicht des Tränkemeisters rührte Dumbledores Herz. Ihre Wange sackte tiefer in das Kissen hinein, als sie zuallererst ihren Tränkemeister erkannte…ihre Lider schmerzten, ihr war noch immer fürchterlich kalt._

_Er war wieder da! Ihr erster Gedanke! _

_Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihre Mundwinkel bewegten sich kaum, nur merklich…doch es war ihr egal, denn ihre braunen Augen begannen wieder zu funkeln. _

_Er war wieder da! _

„_Miss Granger-", sagte er nur in einem Ton, den sie seit ihrer Schülerlaufbahn nur zu gut kannte. Tief, teilnahmslos und doch hörte sie wieder diese gewisse Emotion daraus: Sorge._

„_Oh Miss Granger…", sagte nun auch Poppy und hielt sich ihre rechte Hand gegen die Lippen um nicht aufzuschluchzen. Ihr ging Hermines Zustand sehr nahe. Selbst Minerva versuchte verbissen eine steinerne Maske aufzusetzen, als die junge Gryffindor den Blick von Severus Snape langsam löste und ihn über ihre Besucher streifte._

„_Was….ist….passiert?", ihre Stimme klang rau, wie unbenutzt. Ihr Hals krächzte._

„_Sie bekamen wieder einen Anfall…Die Wärmezauber nutzen nichts…", entschied sich Minerva zu antworten. Hermine betrachtete schweigend ihre Hauslehrerin._

_Denn kaum bei den letzten ausgesprochenen Worten, verspürte sie einen gewaltigen Kälteschauder durch ihre Knochen ziehen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern und keuchte vor Kälte nur so auf._

_Dann sah sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln wie auch Severus Snape bei ihrem Keuchen zusammen zuckte. _

„_Wir haben noch keine Lösung gefunden, keine Heilung…", sagte der Schulleiter langsam. Hermines Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen._

„_Sehen sie…Professor", krächzte sie schwer und Severus hob erstaunt seinen Blick an, da sie anscheinend mit ihm sprach, „…sie müssen mich…nun endlich…gehen lassen!"_

_Traurigkeit erfasste ihre Stimmbänder, ließen diese zaudern und doch versuchte das so starke Mädchen im Bett zu lächeln._

_Und diese Emotion brachte den Tränkemeister dazu, nur heftig zu schlucken, denn dieses Lächeln übermannte ihn. Denn selbst in ihrer tiefsten Qual, konnte sie noch lächeln. Sie war wahrhaftig eine Gryffindor!_

_Doch ohne es zu bemerken schüttelte er unaufhaltsam den Kopf, seine kinnlangen Haare, die normalerweise für Hermine immer fettig und ungewaschen gewirkt hatten, schienen nun wie Seide zu glänzen, je länger sie diesen dunklen Vorhang musterte, der ihm nun tief vor die Augen fiel._

_Als wolle er nicht, dass sie ihn weiter ansah._

„_Ihr Todesurteil ist noch nicht gesprochen, Miss Granger! Ihr Herz scheint noch in ihrem Körper zu sein, leblos…aber es ist noch in ihnen…"_

_Hermines Augen schnellten zu dem Schulleiter und zu seinen gesprochenen, ernsthaft so gemeinten Worten._

_Sie konnte nur nicken, schaffte es nicht sich dem Schulleiter entgegen zu stellen. Er musste es doch auch wissen. Jeder in diesem Raum wusste es doch instinktiv, dachte Hermine. Nur niemand wollte ihr die Wahrheit sagen._

_Sie würde bald sterben…egal ob ihr Herz vielleicht noch in ihr wallte…selbst wenn…was brachte dieses Wissen?? Nichts, nichts und wieder nichts!_

_Heiße Tränen fielen ihr nun aus den Augen und rannen über ihre Wangenknochen. _

„_Oh mein Kind…meine arme Kleine", schluchzte Poppy und ließ sich ihren Gefühlsausbruch nicht nehmen._

_Hermine jedoch bemerkte diesen Ausbruch nicht wirklich, viel zu oft schaute sie verstohlen zu Snape, der die ganze Zeit zu Boden sah. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so da knien sehen. Vor ihrem Bett und so voller Schwäche…_

„_Ich muss nun leider gehen, Miss Granger, ich komme sie sobald es mir wieder möglich ist, besuchen…Severus, du bleibst?"_

_Dumbledores Worte hallten in dem Raum nach, der Tränkemeister nickte ohne seinen Vorgesetzten anzusehen._

_Minerva und selbst Poppy geleiteten den Direktor hinaus und eine zeitlang versuchte Hermine nicht mehr ihren Atem zu beobachteten, der sich weiß wie Dunst vor ihr auflöste…_

„_Professor", sie ersuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte sie früher nie bekommen im Unterricht und nun kam es ihr jedoch so vor, als wolle er ihr diese schenken, konnte es aber aus einem mysteriösen Grund nicht._

_Sie zuckte etwas, denn seine rechte Hand umfasste plötzlich das schwarz lackierte Bettgestell auf der die Federkernmatratze ruhte und hob dann sein Kinn etwas an._

„_ICH werde sie niemals gehen lassen!"_

_Diese sechs Worte erweichten Hermines Seele in solch einer Tiefe, dass erneute Tränen über ihre bereits getrockneten Rinnsälen fuhren._

„_Das müssen sie aber…Sie müssen sich eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat", ihr weißer, diesiger Atem traf unvorbereitet sein Gesicht_

„_Ihr Herz ist noch in ihnen…sie müssen es wieder zum Schlagen bringen!", sagte er mit zischendem Klang, als wolle er sie betören und ersuchen._

„_Warum? Damit sie mich dann wieder in jedem Unterricht schikanieren können und mich wie Luft behandeln?" Ihr rutschte es heraus, einfach so. Ihre Gedanken waren eh wie Blei, sie sprach einfach so, ohne nachzudenken…ohne Konsequenzen zu fürchten._

„_Ja dies ist ein weiterer Grund", überraschte seine ehrliche Antwort Hermine. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen und ihre kaum noch gewellten Locken derselben Farbe fielen ihr über die Schulterkuppen, als sie sich schwerlich etwas aufrichtete._

„_Sie müssen mir noch eine Antwort geben, Professor Snape!" seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie fragend, wussten nicht sofort was sie meinte._

„_WARUM sind sie hier? Wieso sind sie bei mir?"_

_Sie verharrten in einem tiefen Blick und bevor sie sich versah, lehnte er sich etwas nach vorne. Sie starrte ihn nur an, ihre Gefühle explodierten kurzerhand, als er eine Locke umfasste und dieser wieder über ihre Schulter strich zu den anderen Haaren._

„_Weil ich mich um sie sorge", hauchte er und räusperte sich schier, als hätte er etwas gesagt, was er nicht wollte._

„_Warum?", kam wieder ihre Gegenfrage und fand sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Diese kurze Berührung von ihm hatte sie vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen._

„_Müssen sie IMMER Gegenfragen stellen, Miss Besserwisserin?", fragte er sie mit schnarrender Stimme._

„_Nur wenn ich mit ihnen spreche, Sir", wieder lächelte sie und Snape sah sie prüfend an._

„_Weil ich Angst um sie habe!"_

„_Warum?"_

„_Müssen sie das ständig fragen? Das ist ja nervend", gab er zynisch zur Antwort und ließ sie dennoch nicht aus seinem Blick entfliehen._

„_Dann antworten sie doch einfach, Sir!"_

„_Sie sind eine meiner Schülerinnen, ich bin ihr Lehrer!"_

„_DAS ist keine Antwort", meinte Hermine sofort._

_Severus hob eine Augenbraue und merkte wieder wie sie begann kurz zu lächeln. Es schien sie anzustrengen, auch ihre blasser, zu sehender Atem erschreckte ihn nun nicht mehr so arg._

„_Miss Granger, hören sie endlich auf alles wissen zu wollen", grummelte er._

„_Bald sind sie mich ja los…dann wird ihnen niemand mehr so viele Fragen stellen…"_

_Ihre Worte verletzten ihn seltsamerweise, und das erschreckte ihn umso mehr. Seine Hand krallte sich in die Metallstange des Bettes, wurde dann was lockerer und er legte diese schließlich auf die weißlich bezogene Matratze._

„_Das wird dann wohl ziemlich ermüdend für mich…", antwortete er mit funkelndem Blick und Hermine war es nun, die der Sprachlosigkeit mächtig geworden war._

„_Ich bin froh, dass sie wieder hier sind", wechselte Hermine plötzlich das Thema und dem Tränkemeister entging dabei nicht ihr heftiges Zittern, das ebenso durch ihre Lippen glitt und ihre Zähne aufeinander beben ließ._

_Er antwortete nicht._

„_Ich hatte Angst um sie…", murmelte sie leise weiter._

_Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten wieder auf ihr und wussten nicht so wirklich, warum er überhaupt noch hier saß, warum er sie so ansah, so mit ihr sprach, wie noch nie zuvor mit einer Schülerin oder einem Schüler…_

_Sie hatte Angst um ihn?_

„_Warum hatten sie Angst?", er schluckte fest und doch kam seine Stimme kräftig über die Lippen._

_Sie klammerte sich an ihre Bettdecke, zog sie höher, doch sie konnte ihr keine Wärme spenden._

„_Ich…ich dachte, sie würden sterben…", erklang nun ihre zittrige Stimme, beschämt blickte sie weg von ihm, „…und mich allein lassen!"_

_Ihre Worte sprachen die Wahrheit, das wusste er und obwohl er sarkastisch antworten wollte, konnte er es einfach nicht. _

_Ihr Zittern wurde schlimmer, er konnte es sehen. Verbissen versuchte sie es vor ihm geheim zu halten. Doch als sie so wegsah, überkam ihm plötzlich solch ein Gefühl von Beschützerinstinkt. Snape wusste nicht mal woher es kam, es war einfach da und ließ ihn etwas unternehmen, was er sich im Nachhinein nicht im Ansatz erklären konnte._

_Er zog sie in seine Arme hinein und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, hielt sie lange fest…und rieb ihr über das weiße Nachthemd._

_Hermine schloss die Augen, sie hatte sich nach seiner Umarmung gesehnt, wie merkwürdig dies nun für ihren Verstand auch klingen würde, doch nun wo sie an seiner Brust lehnte, wieder die verschiedenen Kräuter roch, da wusste sie, dass es nicht nur ein tiefes Sehnen in ihr war. Irgendetwas flüsterte in ihr, dass dies die Position war, in der sie sich wohl fühlen würde…hier gehörte sie hin…Ihre Pupillen schwirrten über seinen schwarzen samtigen Stoff, sie befeuchtete sich die Lippen und wollte ihre dümmlichen Gedanken einfach nur abstellen – zu peinlich wurden sie bereits._

_Und als wäre dies nicht genug, kroch in ihr wieder diese Wärme hinauf, überrannte sie in allen Knochen und Muskeln…_

_Severus Snape wurde sich auch dieser Wandlung bewusst, spürte doch nun nicht mehr die Kälte, die aus ihr herausströmte._

_Verdutzt schob er sie etwas von sich._

„_Wieso können sie das?", fragte Hermine verwundert und befühlte nun ihre Wangen, die wieder warm waren._

_Er krauste die Stirn, seine Furche inmitten seiner Stirn grub sich tiefer, seine blassen Wangen wirkten eine zeitlang wie regungslos._

_Doch bevor er antworten konnte, schmiss sie sich regelrecht wieder an ihm._

„_Danke", hauchte sie in seine Robe und ihr Tränkemeister begehrte nach benötigter Luft. Wie konnte das sein? Nicht mal die stärksten Wärmezauber konnten dem Mädchen helfen, nicht mal die vielen Decken…aber eine einfache Umarmung…seine Umarmung konnte ihr wieder Wärme schenken??_


	7. Chapter 7

**Anmerkung: Freue mich wie immer über eure Kommentare!! :D sagt mir was ihr von dem Chapter haltet...hmm bin nicht so ganz damit zufrieden, was sagt ihr?? Liebe Grüße HON**

_Ihr Blick schweifte über die Weite des Zimmers, denn sie hatte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter gedrückt und irgendwie hatten sich dadurch ihre Wangen aneinander gepresst. _

„_Könnten sie mich von hier fort bringen?"_

„_Miss Granger, was reden sie denn da?"_

„_Führen sie mich dorthin wo ich keine Ängste mehr spüren kann, keine Schmerzen…wo nur Unendlichkeit ist…weit weg von Hogwarts…"_

„_Miss Granger…seit wann verlieren sie sich in nichtsnutzigen Worten?"_

„_Bitte…nehmen sie mir die Angst, denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, bekomme ich Angst. Angst davor, dass ich sterben werde und meine Eltern es nicht mal wissen…"  
„Der Schulleiter hat ihre Eltern sofort informiert, sie werden bald in Hogwarts ankommen!"_

„_W-wirklich? Ich wollte…nun…klingt es sehr schroff, wenn ich ihnen anvertraue, dass ich sie nicht sehen möchte? Ein Teil von mir möchte es, ein anderer will ihnen nicht DIESE Hermine zeigen!" Wieso sprach sie so mit ihm? So ehrlich und vertraut, als wäre er ihr bester und innigster Freund? War sie verrückt geworden?_

„_Sie sind eine sehr starke, junge Hexe, Miss Granger! Rufen sie sich das immer ins Gedächtnis. Es ist keine Schmach, wenn ihre Eltern sie so sehen…", murmelte er nahe ihres Ohres. _

_Noch vor Tagen, vor Wochen hätte Hermine es nie für möglich gehalten mit Severus Snape solche Gespräche führen zu können. Gerade mit ihm…war das wirklich wahr? _

„_Sie sind keine Halluzination, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie unsicher und wurde von ihm von der Schulter weggezogen. Er suchte sofort ihren Blick._

„_Glauben sie das etwa?", fragte er zurück und bohrte ihren Blick in den ihrigen. Normalerweise war dies seine Waffe jeden niederzustrecken, und jeden Schwächling wegschauen zu lassen. Hermine jedoch schaffte es ihn einfach anzusehen._

„_Sie müssen doch gestehen, dass es schon seltsam ist…"_

„_Seltsam?"  
„Wie wir hier sitzen und miteinander reden, Sir!"_

_Snape hob wieder seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Hermine glaubte sogar einen kurzen Anflug eines echten Lächelns um seine Lippen zu erspähen. Doch er ließ es natürlich nicht vor ihr zu und unterdrückte es gekonnt._

„_Ich würde es nicht als seltsam betiteln…" erklärte er ihr professorenhaft._

„_Aber wir mögen uns nicht mal…", kam es über sie und sofort biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe._

„_In das Wort „Mögen" kann man aber doch so einiges hinein interpretieren, Miss Granger…"_

„_Wie wäre denn ihre Interpretation?", hakte sie nach._

„_Nun…sie sind selbst jetzt noch eine penetrante Besserwisserin, und eine stolze Gryffindor noch dazu...und…"_

„_Soll das heißen, dass sie das an mir mögen, Sir?", unterbrach sie ihren Professor._

„_Habe ich das gesagt?"  
Zaghaft wedelte sie ihr Gesicht._

„_Gut, jetzt hören sie auf mich auszufragen…"_

„_Darf ich sie um etwas bitten?"_

_Ihre Frage ließ ihn aufhorchen, seine verwirrten Gedankengänge wurden auf einmal stumm._

_Snape nickte knapp, so war es seine Art._

„_Wenn ich sterbe, möchte ich, dass sie bei mir sind!"_

_Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, Hermine schaute verloren zur Seite, suchte wieder ihren Mut und blickte ihn wieder bittend an._

„_Obwohl wir uns nicht mögen?", fragte er sie und nun huschte wirklich ein kurzes Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel._

_Hermine lächelte nun auch, denn ihre Frage hatte die Stimmung um sie herum deutlich beeinträchtigt…es wirkte alles noch dunkler um sie herum._

_Sie wusste nicht mal wieso sie diese Bitte geäußert hatte…sie musste ihn einfach fragen. Sie wusste nicht mal den Grund. Sie wollte es einfach…_

„_Ja, obwohl wir uns nicht mögen!", wiederholte sie ihn und sah sein Einverständnis ihrer Bitte in seinen schwarzen Pupillen ruhen. _

„_Ich muss sie nun verlassen…schlafen sie ein wenig…"  
„Aber…aber sie kommen doch…wieder?"_

_Er löste sich von ihr und drückte sie in die Kissen, war noch über sie gebeugt, nah über ihrem Gesicht._

„_Zu jemanden den ich nicht mag?", fragte er sie und funkelte sie an, „nun das wäre doch selbst für mich eine ziemliche Überwindung, finden sie nicht?"  
Hermines Kopf drückte sich tiefer in das Kissen hinein, ihre Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht, das sehr müde ausschaute und noch rötlich von den Tränen schimmerte, die noch immer aus ihren Augen liefen. Das Mädchen jedoch spürte sie nicht._

„_Versprechen sie mir noch etwas?" Er musste dies sagen, denn sie schwieg und irgendwie wollte – nein er konnte einfach nicht gehen, wenn sie nichts mehr erwiderte._

_Ihre Augenlider zuckten und er konnte in ihrer Mimik lesen, dass sie stumm bejahte._

„_Weinen sie nicht mehr…", führte Snape seine Bitte zu Ende._

_Ihr Atem traf ihn und es war dieses Mal eine warme Brise. _

„_Ich weine doch gar nicht!"_

„_Doch, das tun sie…!"_

„_Ich spüre es nicht", nun kamen mehr Tränen, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie traurig ihre Seele zu sein schien und dass sie es einfach nicht mal mehr mitbekam. Ihr Körper weinte und sie spürte die Tränen nicht mal mehr._

_Plötzlich hob der Professor seine Hand und strich der jungen Schülerin über die Wange, nahm ein paar Tränen mit fort und hielt seinen wässrigen Finger nun vor ihren Augen._

„_Wenn ich zurück komme…dann weinen sie nicht mehr!", bat er sie wieder._

_Hermine schniefte und ihre Pupillen waren herunter gefahren um auf ihre Wangen zu schielen, was ihr natürlich misslang. Doch sie spürte noch immer ein Prickeln seines Fingers auf der Haut, aber einfach nicht ihre vielen Tränen._

„_Ich werde es versuchen!"_

„_Nicht nur versuchen, Hermine!"_

_Snape zog sich wieder von ihr zurück und straffte sich, sah dann ihre geschockten bernsteinfarbenen Augen._

„_Was haben sie denn jetzt schon wieder?", wollte er wissen und wieder lag die alte Spöttelei in seiner Stimme vergraben._

„_Sie haben Hermine gesagt!"_

„_Tatsächlich?", meinte er kurz angebunden und betrachtete die Flügeltüre der Krankenstation._

„_Ja…!"_

„_Das haben sie sich eingebildet, Granger!"_

_Distanziertheit sprach aus seinen Worten und dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verließ den Krankenflügel._

_Lange sah sie ihm wieder hinterher obwohl er schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. Trotz allem hatte Hermine Granger das Gefühl, als wäre er noch irgendwie da. _

_Warum zur Hölle hatte sie ihn gebeten, dass er bei ihr bleiben durfte, sobald sie…sobald…_

_Sie konnte dieses Wort nicht mehr über die Lippen bringen. Ja, sie würde bald sterben. Das war Gewissheit. Ihre Seele hatte sich damit abgefunden…nein hatte sie nicht, denn sonst würden nicht unentwegt Tränen fallen. Selbst noch in diesem Moment fielen sie…und sie konnte sie nicht stoppen, dabei hatte es Snape von ihr verlangt…er hatte…_

_Merkwürdigerweise hatte sie wirklich noch das nachprickelnde Gefühl seiner zwei Finger auf ihrer Wange, als würden sie dort noch entlang streichen._

_Sie schauderte, war sie noch bei Sinnen? Hallo? Das war Snape, kein guter Freund oder sonst irgendetwas für sie geworden… wie konnte auch solch eine Wandlung in solch kurzen Tagen, na gut Wochen womöglich, möglich sein?_

_Er war nett. Konnte man das Adjektiv „nett" überhaupt mit Professor Severus Snape in Verbindung bringen? War es nicht viel eher so, dass Snape eine scheußliche Kreatur war, die nicht wusste was „helfen" bedeutete?_

_Wenn ihre Freunde wüssten, mit wem sie hier die Zeit verbrachte…sie würden an ihrem Verstand zweifeln und so langsam tat sie das auch._

_Sie strich sich über die Wangen und versuchte vergebens die Tränen zu stoppen, sie spürte sie nicht mal fallen._

„_Toll, Snape! Wie soll ich aufhören, wenn ich die dummen Tränen nicht mal spüre…", grummelte sie verdrießlich und gab es schließlich auf, als weitere von ihrem Kinn tropften._

_Er hatte sie beim Vornamen genannt…das hatte sie sich keinesfalls eingebildet. Oder doch?_

_ER hatte früher auch mal ihren vollen Namen ausgesprochen, sei es im Unterricht, oder wenn er sie mit Harry und Ron in den Gängen erwischt hatte. Doch noch nie hatte er nur ihren Vornamen genannt. Sie wusste schon, wie er klang durch seine Stimme, aber doch war es etwas anderes, wenn ihr Nachname nicht noch ausgesprochen wurde. Und von Snape war es sowieso einfach nur seltsam…ER benahm sich seltsam._

_Irgendwie war er anders. Zu ihr zumindest. Zu seinen Kollegen, erinnerte sie sich, war er genauso kühl und distanziert wie immer…aber zu ihr war er anders. Und was ihr auch aufgefallen war…er sorgte sich um sie, aber er zeigte kein Mitleid, so wie all die anderen. Nein, es war nur Sorge und Angst um sie. Gerade zwei Attribute, die doch so gar nicht auf seine Person passten-_

_Ihre Gedanken wirbelten, sie fragte sich, wieso er so freundlich zu ihr war. Klar hatten sie des Öfteren Meinungsverschiedenheiten und waren immer kurz vor einem Streit, oder schon mittendrin, weil sie beide stur waren und nicht aufhören konnten. Aber irgendwie freute sich Hermine darauf. WARUM zur Hölle freute sie sich wenn sie sich mit Snape streiten konnte?_

_DAS musste an ihrem Zustand liegen, sie war nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe. DAS musste es sein._

_Und wenn ihr Herz nicht in ihm war…so musste es doch einen Auslöser geben, irgendetwas, was es wieder zum schlagen bringen konnte. Aber welche Kraft auf Erden hatte solch eine Macht dazu?  
_

_Als der gefürchtete Tränkemeister durch die Gänge rauschte, schreckten wie erwartet alle Schüler zusammen, sprangen zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen. Sein eiskalter Blick traf jeden, der sich dazu ermutigt fühlte, ihn länger als nur ein paar Sekunden anzustarren._

_Er erreichte nichtsdestotrotz pünktlich die Eingangshalle Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore standen bereits mit Hermine Grangers Eltern zusammen in einem Halbkreis und schienen auf ihn zu warten._

„_Da sind sie ja, Professor Snape!", grüßte der Schulleiter ihn und deutete kurzerhand auf die zwei Muggel, die ihn mit großen Augen musterten. Anscheinend hatten sie seinen Namen schon mal gehört, denn Hermines Mutter funkelte ihn kurz verächtlich entgegen. Sie hatte eine Ähnlichkeit mit Hermine, die er nicht genau beschreiben konnte. Doch sie war da, ebenso hatte Hermine wohl auch diesen gewissen, unduldsamen Blick von ihrem Vater geerbt. Severus Snape stand nun neben Minerva und nickte allen knapp zu._

„_Sie haben unsere Tochter also…", fing Mrs. Granger an und starrte ihn eine Weile nachdenklich nach weiteren Worten suchend an._

_Severus verschränkte seine Hände vor der Brust und starrte Hermines Eltern von oben herab an._

„…_in diesen Zustand gebracht?", endete Hermines Vater brüsk. Sofort schwang eine Augenbraue des Tränkemeisters nach oben. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts räusperte sich schnell._

„_Nein, nein…Mr. Granger. ES ist nicht so wie sie denken…die Vision handelte zwar von Severus, aber er kann nichts dafür…dass…"  
Doch die aufgebrachten Eltern, die nur nach außen Gelassenheit ausstrahlten und die Angst um ihre Tochter hatten, ließen den mächtigen Zauberer nicht den Satz beenden._

„_Hermine wird sterben…soweit haben wir uns doch schon verstanden!"_

_Severus betrachtete die lautstarke Mutter eingehend und fragte sich, woher Hermine immer diese innere Ruhe fand, die in ihrer Mutter anscheinend nicht zu existieren schien. Aber vielleicht konnte er sich solch eine Charakterisierung in solch winzigen Minuten nicht leisten. Welche Mutter würde nicht so reagieren…_

„_Wir wissen es nicht", führte Albus weiter aus und meinte dann: „lassen sie uns in mein Büro gehen!"_

„_ICH WILL zu meiner Tochter!", betonte Mrs. Granger._

_Severus öffnete den Mund, doch er konnte einfach nicht die Bitte Hermines hervorbringen. Sie hatte ihm in Vertrauen gesagt, dass sie sich so ihren Eltern nicht zeigen wollte…_

„_Das ist gerade nicht möglich", hörte er aber nun doch seine Stimme. Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn nun an._

„_Sie ist noch sehr geschwächt und schläft jetzt…"  
„ICH WILL SIE sehen. ES ist mir vollkommen egal, was sie meinen, Professor Snape."  
Snape schien nun zum ersten Mal vor einem Elternteil sprachlos zu wirken. _

„_Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle erst einmal beruhigen…ich würde sie bitten, mit mir in mein Büro zu kommen…"  
Hermines Mutter, in einem bräunlichen Kostüm und langen haselnussbraunen Locken schaute kurz zu Snape. Verächtlich, wie er es schnell identifizierte. Er fragte sich, was Hermine Granger wohl über ihn erzählt haben musste, und wieso ihre Eltern so feindselig ihm gegenüber waren._

„_Gut, Professor Dumbledore…entschuldigen sie unser Verhalten. Aber Hermine ist unser ein und alles und…", plötzlich schluchzte sie und Hermines Vater reichte seiner Frau ein Taschentuch._

_Snape fühlte sich dadurch irgendwie nicht hierher gehörig. Als sich alle auf den Weg zu dem Büro des Schulleiters begaben, begleitete er diese Gruppe nicht._

_Er musste zu Hermine Granger und ihr mitteilen, dass ihre Eltern hier waren._

_Dumbledore nickte ihm zu, als er sich von ihnen trennte. Sonst nahm niemand Notiz davon._

_Er ging mit schnellen Schritten in den Krankenflügel und sagte schon mit seiner lauten Stimme, als er die Flügeltüre passiert hatte: „Miss Granger! Ihre Eltern sind hier!"_

_Doch sie antwortete nicht. Ein ungutes Gefühl kribbelte in seinem Magen, als er rasch näher kam. „Miss Granger?"_

_Sofortige Sorge spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen, als er vor ihrem Bett stehen blieb._

_Er beugte sich herab und strich mehrere Locken aus ihrem Gesicht, welche dieses halb verdeckt hatten._

_Noch immer rannen Tränen. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Er befühlte ihre Wange und spürte ihre Wärme. Sie zitterte also nicht mehr. Ein gutes Zeichen. Doch sie weinte._

_Aber sie schlief…ihr ging es gut. Das ungute Gefühl verschwand sofort und auch die Angst verkroch sich wieder in die hintersten Kammern seiner geschundenen Seele._

_Er setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl, schob ihn näher an ihr Bett und entdeckte ihre Hand, die einfach so auf der Bettdecke ruhte._

_Lange musterte Snape diese, sah noch mal in ihr schlafendes Gesicht, beugte sich dann vor und ergriff ihre Finger._

_Er hielt ihre Hand nun in seiner eigenen und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Lider._

„_Entschuldigung…!", hörte er ihre leise Stimme._

_Er schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass sie erwacht war. Trotzdem ließ er ihre Hand nicht los._

„_Ich habe ihre Bitte nicht erfüllen können", hauchte sie ihm weiter entgegen und ihre sonst so leuchteten Bernsteinaugen wirkten nur wässrig und obwohl Hermine so viele Tränen vergoss, waren sie nicht mal geschwollen oder gerötet._

„_Nicht schlimm", flüsterte er zurück und Hermine begann sanft zu lächeln._

„_Ihre Eltern mögen mich nicht", sagte er plötzlich, ohne es sagen zu wollen. Hermines Pupillen suchten nun seinen Blick._

„_Sind sie in Hogwarts?", hauchte sie schwer._

_Snape nickte ohne den Blick abzubrechen._

„_Sie geben mir die Schuld wie es aussieht!"_

_Hermines Blick veränderte sich. Verwirrtheit und Entsetzen spiegelten sich nun darin._

„_ABER…das ist doch nicht wahr", ihre Stimme zitterte durch den Tränenkloß in ihrer Kehle._

_Snape hielt nun ihre Hand noch etwas fester._

„_Doch, Miss Granger. Und wahrscheinlich haben sie sogar recht!"_

„_Sie wissen doch, dass das nicht stimmt…!"_

„_Was haben sie ihren Eltern über mich erzählt?"  
„Wie?", flüsterte sie._

„_Es scheint, als hätten sie einen gewaltigen Hass auf mich…"_

„_Ich…also…", Hermine suchte nach Worten, „sie waren seit dem ersten Schultag ein Scheusal zu mir…das wissen sie doch…auch. Ich habe ihnen nur immer erzählt, dass sie meine Leistungen nie zu würdigen wissen!" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser._

„_Ihre Leistungen Miss Granger habe ich immer gewürdigt!"_

„_DAS stimmt nicht!", betonte sie heftig._

_Severus Snape blickte zur Seite._

„_Hassen sie mich, Miss Granger?"_

_Sein Blick fegte zurück zu ihr, die ihren Blick nicht mehr von ihm nehmen konnte. Ihre Pupillen waren nur vergrößert._

„_Nein, Sir. Ich hasse sie nicht…glauben sie mir…bitte!"_

_Dieses Mal war sie es, die seine Hand fester zurückdrückte. Der Professor betrachtete ihre zusammengefalteten Hände._

„_Ihre Eltern wollen sie sehen und ich glaube nicht, dass der Direktor sie aufhalten kann…!"_

„_Aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich so sehen", ihre Stimme zitterte._

„_Ich weiß…aber sie sind hergekommen um sie zu sehen…tun sie mir bitte einen Gefallen und lassen sie es zu, dass sie sie sehen können, Miss Granger! Würden sie das für mich tun?"  
„Bleiben…bleiben sie dann bei mir?"  
„Es wäre besser wenn sie Zeit allein mit ihren Eltern verbringen!"  
„Aber ich werde nur Mitleid in ihren Augen sehen…verstehen sie das? ICH WILL DAS NICHT SEHEN", wütete sie bockig und drückte seine Hand wieder fester._

„_Es sind ihre Eltern, sie haben eine lange Reise hinter sich…sie wollen sie sehen!"_

„_DAS ist mir egal…ich kann nicht…bitte können sie sie nicht wegschicken…ich will niemanden sehen…nicht so! NICHT SO…"_

_Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Miss Granger…ich bitte sie!"_

„_NEIN", fauchte sie und ihre Augen wirkten nun wie Spiegel für ihn, so kristallklar, dass er für einen Moment verwirrt inne hielt und schließlich in ihren so offenen Blick zu versinken drohte._

_Plötzlich wirbelten ihre Gesichter synchron zur Eingangstüre des Krankenflügels, als plötzlich Stimmen laut wurden._

„_Miss Granger, sie müssen sie nun empfangen", sagte er schließlich mit festem Unterton und solch einer Stimme, die keine Widerworte duldete._

„_Aber…aber dann müssen sie hier bleiben…"_

_Sie sah wieder in seine Augen und obwohl dieser Blick von ihnen nur kurz andauerte, konnte er ihr diese Bitte seltsamerweise erneut nicht abschlagen._

_Er sah wieder zu ihrer Hand, die so zerbrechlich und schwach wirkte, dann wollte er diese loslassen, doch Hermine fasste fester zu._

„_Nicht…", murmelte sie flehend. Snape schluckte und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die heran eilenden Personen. Voran Hermines Mutter, dahinter ihr Vater und schließlich Albus._

_Ihre Mutter erreichte als erstes Hermine und drückte ihre Tochter sofort einen Kuss auf die Wange, bemerkte sofort mit einem Seitenblick, dass sie die Hand ihres Lehrers hielt._

„_Hermine…Engelchen", ihre Mutter strich ihrer Tochter eine dünne Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und lächelte sie an._

_Ihr Vater stand nun neben seiner Frau und lächelte ebenso auf sie herab._

_Albus betrachtete jedoch nur diese Geste, zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin._

„_Severus, wir sollten nun die Familie alleine lassen…"_

_Hermines braune Augen protestierten._

„_Nein…Professor Snape…soll…soll bleiben, wenn das möglich ist!"_

_Alle starrten sie an, nur Severus nicht, der blickte lieber auf seine lange, schwarze Robe und fragte sich allen Ernstes was hier gerade geschah und was mit ihm verdammt noch mal los war._

„_In Ordnung", antwortete der Schulleiter verstört und musterte den Tränkemeister eingehend._

„_Ist das auch in deinen Wunsch, Severus?"_

_Der Angesprochene hob nun doch den Kopf und begegnete den funkelnden Hass-Sprühenden Blick Hermines Mutter._

„_Wenn es Miss Granger wünscht…", erwiderte er nur und beließ es dabei._

_Albus nickte nur erkennend und begab sich dann aus dem Krankenflügel, um vor der Flügeltüre zu warten. _

„_Warum willst du, dass dieser schreckliche Mensch bei dir bleibt, Mine? Du kannst ihn doch nicht leiden", ereiferte sich ihre Mutter plötzlich kurzerhand zu äußern._

„_MUM!", schnappte Hermine peinlich berührt, „das ist nicht wahr. Was redest du da?"_

„_Sei nicht so unhöflich", hauchte nun Hermines Vater in das Ohr seiner Frau._

_Diese hob nur die Schultern._

„_Gibt es…gibt es wirklich keine Heilung für dich, Mine?" Tränen schossen in die braunen Augen ihrer Mutter._

_Hermine schluckte ergriffen und blickte verstohlen zu ihrem Tränkemeister, sie fühlte sich überfordert und er spürte es._

„_Offenbar nicht", übernahm er die Antwort._

„_DAS kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein…", brachte Hermines Vater hervor und schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Mum es ist alles in Ordnung…bitte weine doch nicht!"_

„_ALLES in Ordnung?", piepste ihre Mutter, „Mine…du wirst…wirst…!"  
Hermine kniff die Augenlider zusammen und drückte unwillkürlich Snapes Hand fester._

„_Ich werde es nicht zulassen!"_

_Zum ersten Mal suchte Hermines Blick nun offen den seinigen, als Snape diese Antwort äußerte._

„_Ich dachte es gäbe keine Heilung", konterte ihre Mutter._

„_Bisher gibt es auch keine!"_

„_Aber sie halten sich wohl für den Menschen, der eine findet, ja?"_

_Snape sah sie schweigend an, hob dann seine Schultern._

„_Hermine, möchtest du mein Schatz, dass wir noch etwas bei dir bleiben?"  
„Mum, ich...ich würde nun gerne schlafen…"_

„_Oh natürlich Spätzchen…wir besuchen dich sobald wie möglich wieder…!"_

_Ihre Eltern küssten ihre Stirn und Hermine erhaschte nun wirklich diese Emotion in den Augen ihrer Eltern…Mitleid…zwar auch Sorge, Angst und Panik – aber auch Mitleid!_

_Sie warfen Snape noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und verließen in einem leisen Gespräch den Krankenflügel._

„_Ich verstehe meine Mutter nicht, normalerweise ist sie nicht so…so…"_

„_..so unhöflich?"_

„_Ich entschuldige mich für sie, Professor!"  
„Schon gut…vergessen sie das! Ich bin ja auch nicht eine nette Person-"_

_Darauf antwortete das Mädchen nicht. Stattdessen wechselte sie das Thema._

„_Danke, dass sie hier geblieben sind!"  
„Es war doch ihr Wunsch!"  
„Danke, dass sie ihn erfüllt haben."  
Er strich über ihren Handrücken._

„_Sie wollten doch nun schlafen…!"_

„_Ich bin aber gar nicht müde!"_

„_Aber sie haben ihren Eltern doch gesagt..."_

„_Ich weiß, Professor. Ich wollte...wollte nur nicht länger…"_

„_Verstehe!"_

„_Man nennt sie also Mine…?"  
„Ja meine Familie und meine Freunde nennen mich alle so", murmelte sie peinlich berührt._

_Sie versank wieder in seinen Blick, als keine weitere Frage seinerseits kam._

„_Warum fragen sie?"_

_Professor Snape bohrte seine tiefen Pupillen in die ihrigen._

_Dann hob er kurz angebunden die Schultern._

„_Soviel ich weiß, bleiben ihre Eltern solange in Hogwarts, wie es ihnen zurzeit möglich ist!"_

_Hermine kauerte auf ihre Unterlippe._

„_Ist das ein Problem für sie, Miss Granger?"_

„_Wie würden sie sich fühlen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihre Eltern ständig in ihrer Nähe wären und…und sie so dahin schwächen?"_

„_Nun", begann er langsam, „…wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich ihnen diese Frage nicht beantworten."_

_Hermines Neugier war nun geweckt, da sich seine Stimmlage verändert hatte, irgendwie klang sie tiefer und trauriger? Nein traurig ganz gewiss nicht, das gab es nicht…das hier war noch immer Snape…_

„_Dürfte ich wissen, wieso?"_

_Ihre braunen Augen begannen wissensdurstig zu funkeln. Zum ersten Mal seit langem._

_Der Tränkemeister räusperte sich schier und zog seine Stirn faltig._

„_Nein dürfen sie nicht", schnarrte er streng, „dass geht sie nichts an!"_

_Sein Ton wurde nun bissig._

_Der schwarzhaarige Mann, mit der doch so vertrauten noch schwärzeren Robe saß in dem Besucherstuhl zurück gelehnt und obwohl er es sich darauf bequem gemacht hatte, strahlte er noch immer diese aufrechte Anmut aus._

_Hermine, du solltest dich mal denken hören, murmelte sie in ihren Gedanken, die wie schweres Metall durch ihre Nerven glitten._

„_Dann eben nicht", gab sie schnippisch zurück und zog eine Schnute, schaute von ihm weg und knetete die Bettdecke._

„_Ich sollte nun gehen!"_

„_Ja das habe ich erwartet", sagte Hermine nun kurz angebunden ohne ihn anzusehen._

„_WIE?"  
„Sie verschwinden immer, wenn es zu persönlich wird…"_

„_WIE darf ich das verstehen, Miss Granger?"_

„_SO wie ich es sagte", giftete sie nun streiteslustig._

„_10 Punkte Abzug!"_

„_WAAAAAS?" Ihr Kinn reckte sich zu ihm, ihre Lippen weit und Protest schreiend geöffnet._

_Mit verschränkten Armen stand er nun vor ihren Bettenden._

„_Falls sie es vergessen haben sollten, ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts und bin nicht dazu verpflichtet, 24 Stunden bei ihnen zu bleiben…denn wie sie vielleicht wissen, muss ich auch noch Unterricht führen, das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass es mir zu persönlich wird…"; erklärte Snape kalt, seine schwarzen kinnlangen Haare waren tiefer nach vorne gefallen und verdeckten nun gänzlich seine Wangenpartien._

_Lange verharrte Hermine in ihrer nun leicht aufgesetzten Sitzhaltung und starrte ihn nur verwundert hat. _

_Seit wann legte Snape Rechenschaft für seine Handlung ab? Normalerweise war es ihm doch egal und er verschwand einfach nach Lust und Laune. Aber jetzt? _

„_WAS haben sie schon wieder?", fragte er nun einen Ton ruhiger und seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte nach oben._

„_N-Nichts. Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich wollte sie überhaupt nicht zu einer Erklärung zwingen, ich…war wohl zu selbstsüchtig!"_

_Er antwortete nicht, stattdessen zückte seine Augenbraue noch etwas höher. Er bat wohl um eine umfassendere Erklärung._

„_Ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass sie ja noch Unterricht geben müssen…ich habe mich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass sie hier bei mir sind, dass…dass es seltsam ist, sobald sie gehen!"_

_Ihre Augenlider schlossen sich peinlich berührt und ihre Finger begannen wieder die Decke durchzuarbeiten._

„_Sie sollten sich nicht zu sehr an meine Gegenwart gewöhnen, Granger. Das bekommt ihnen nicht!"_

_Ihre Pupillen schnellten wieder zu seinem Gesicht, er hatte sein Kinn etwas herunter geneigt und schien auf ihren Blick gewartet zu haben._

„_Wieso sagen sie so was?", ihre Stimme begann nun zu beben, sie verstand nicht wieso. Es waren seine Worte, die ihr plötzlich sehr nahe gingen._

„_Ich muss nun wirklich gehen!"_

„_WIESO können sie nicht einfach mal antworten?", wurde Hermine lauter und ihre Stimme bebte bei jedem Buchstaben._

_Severus Snape funkelte sie spöttisch an und kräuselte die Lippen._

„_Ich wusste nicht, dass sie zum Lehrer mutiert sind, Granger… und ich nun der Schüler geworden bin!"_

_Argwöhnisch blitze es in ihren Augen empor._

„_DAS hat doch nichts damit zu tun…", wütete sie und beugte sich weiter nach vorne. Seine Hände umschlossen die Metallstange, die die Bettenden verband. Der Tränkemeister beugte sich ebenso etwas vor und stützte sich mit seinem Gewicht gegen das Gestell._

„_Dann fragen sie doch mal ihren werten Freund Potter…dann werden sie verstehen, warum ich ihnen das sagte!"_

„_Harry kann sie vielleicht nicht leiden, ja hasst sie vielleicht sogar, aber das beruht ja wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit…wieso glauben sie jetzt noch immer, dass auch ich sie hassen könnte?"  
Seine Augenlider zuckten ein paar Sekunden, als wäre er wie vor dem Kopf gestoßen._

„_ICH hasse sie nicht und ich mag es, wenn sie bei mir sind…sie sind der einzige, den ich um mich herum ertragen kann…und wenn sie das nun auch runterspielen wollen…bitte…dann machen sie es. Aber ich mag ihre Gegenwart!"_

„_Haben sie denn schon vergessen, wer ich bin?"  
„NEIN, Sir. Ich weiß wer sie sind…glauben sie mir. So vernebelt ist mein Verstand noch nicht!"_

„_Warum genießen sie dann meine Gegenwart, Granger? In Hogwarts gibt es kaum eine Person, die mit mir den Raum, länger als nur ein paar Minuten, freiwillig teilen möchte!"_

„_Weil ich…sie…sie-", sofort brach ihre Stimme, denn ihre Kehle zog sich zusammen._

_Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie entgeistert an, als sich das junge Mädchen an die Kehle griff._

_Sie hörte ihn etwas sagen, doch plötzlich schien Watte in ihren Ohren zu stecken, sie hörte sich selbst keuchen, als wäre sie ein Beobachter, der auf diese Szene herabsah..._

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dann sah sie ihn näher kommen, mit schnellen Schritten, doch vor ihren Pupillen verschwamm alles…sie sah noch seine Sorge, seine Angst und dann glaubte sie noch etwas zu hören aus dem Wattedunst und zwar nur ihren Vornamen, den er mehrfach zu wiederholen schien._

_Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen, sie spürte seine Hand in ihrem Nacken, doch sie hustete plötzlich wie eine Furie, es hörte nicht mehr auf, sie konnte es nicht…mehr. Ihre Kehle war wie rau, wie zusammen geschnürt._

„_Ruhig atmen…"  
Es war seine Stimme, die zu ihr durchdrang. Aber sie konnte nicht ruhig atmen, es funktionierte nicht. Panik loderte in ihren Pupillen, denn ihre Lungen schrien nach Sauerstoff…doch sie bekamen nicht genug._

_Nein…bitte nicht…nicht so…_

_Ihre Gedanken hörten auf in ihrem Kopf zu entstehen. _

„_Neeein….nein…"_

_Das war wieder seine Stimme und sie spürte wie er mit seinen warmen Händen ihr Gesicht umfasste und sie zwang ihn anzusehen._

„_Sie sterben mir jetzt nicht. Haben sie mich da verstanden?"_

_Hermine rang nach Luft, keuchte und hustete und ihre Hände begannen haltlos zu zittern._

„_Ganz ruhig, Hermine…atmen sie…atmen!"_

_Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, als er ihren Namen aussprach._

„_Nicht sterben…"_

_Sie verstand seine Worte, doch sie konnte ihm den Gefallen nicht tun. Ihr Körper wurde schwächer, ihre Lungen verloren die Kraft nach Luft zu betteln…es wurde schwieriger…immer härter nach Luft zu schnappen._

„_Nein tun sie mir das nicht an…" Hermines Augen wurden bei seinen Worten glasig, nur noch verschwommen versank sie in den seinigen und wusste nicht ob es Einbildung war, doch sie konnte Tränen in seinen schwarzen Augen stehen sehen. Ihre Hände griffen haltlos nach seinen Oberarmen, krallten sich in den Ärmeln fest-_

_Sie keuchte, schnaufte und bekam immer weniger Sauerstoff. Ihr Brustkorb schmerzte wie die Hölle, als würde Feuer hindurch brennen. _

„…_sehr mag!", japste ihre heisere Stimme und beendete ihren schwerlich begonnen Satz von einst. Sie versuchte noch zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht mehr._

_Er presste Hermine Granger in seine Arme hinein und hielt sie ganz fest._

_Ihre zittrigen Lider schlossen sich und dann fiel sie endgültig in Dunkelheit._

_Severus Snape saß da wie erstarrt, wie gefroren zu einer Salzsäule, als er spürte wie das letzte Funken Leben aus der Schülerin wich, die er noch immer krampfhaft festhielt und an sich drückte. Er wusste nicht wieso, er wusste nicht warum, doch sein Herz stach aufs übelste, als hätte es etwas Wichtiges eingebüßt._

_Zaghaft zog er Hermines leblosen Körper etwas von sich zurück und sah ihre geschlossenen Lider an, sah ihr blasses Gesicht und ihre noch leicht geöffneten Lippen._

„_Wachen sie auf…" Er stoppte sofort, als er seine Stimme hörte. Sie klang so flehend, so wünschend und bittend. Was zur Hölle war nur mit ihm los?_

_Er hörte Schritte hinter sich, eilige Schritte._

„_WAS ist geschehen, Severus?"_

_ES musste Poppy sein, doch er drehte sich nicht um, hielt noch immer Miss Granger fest. Sie atmete nicht mehr._

_Die Medi-Hexe eilte neben ihm und jammerte laut los._

„_Wir müssen sie sofort wieder beleben…Severus sie müssen mich nun zu ihr lassen!"  
Der Professor hörte ihre Worte, war aber irgendwo anders…er hatte seinen Blick nicht von diesen erkalteten Zügen abnehmen können. Plötzlich wurde er von hinten unter die Arme gegriffen und bevor er sich versah, sah er Albus Dumbledore, der doch mit überraschter Stärke ihn weg von Hermine hochzog._

„_Severus, du musst nun Poppy ihre Arbeit tun lassen!"_

_Der Schwarzhaarige war wie erschlagen, sein Blick schweifte wieder zu Hermine. Er hörte Zaubersprüche, sah einen Zauberstab und doch war alles wie verschwommen._

„_Sie weinen ja…!"_

_DAS war Minerva McGonagall. _

_Severus blickte sie entgeistert an und erst jetzt spürte er wahrhaftig, dass diese alte Vogelscheuche, die ihm einfach nur verhasst war, auch noch Recht hatte._

_Sofort wich er ihrem geschockten Blick aus und wurde noch immer von seinem engsten Vertrauten namens Albus festgehalten._

„_Es wirkt nicht", schrillte Poppys Stimme zu ihm durch. Seine schwarzen Augen schwankten nun unstet zu dem leblosen Körper Hermines._

_Nein…sie konnte nun nicht sterben. _

_Das war sein einziger Gedanke, den er fassen konnte._

„_Dann…dann…vielleicht beatmen,…!"  
„SIE ist tot…", brachte er mühsam hervor, „beatmen wird da nicht mehr viel nützen!"_

„_SEVERUS...Miss Granger ist nicht tot…"_

_Seine schwarzen Augen begannen kurz zu flackern und hoffnungsvoll suchte er nun Poppys Blick, die zu der jungen Schülerin gebeugt dastand und ihr über die Wange strich,_

„_Ach tatsächlich? Wie kommen sie denn zu dieser Annahme?", giftete er nun._

„_Weil es so ist…!"_

„_Und wie können sie das sehen?"  
„Ihr Körper ist sehr warm…wenn Miss Granger gestorben wäre, dann doch wohl auch ihre Wärme…!"_

_Seine Augenbraue zog nach oben, dann beugte er sich selbst zu der Schülerin herunter und befühlte ihre Stirn, die durch und durch wie eine Feuerbrunst glühte._

„_Aber sie atmet nicht mehr…wie kann das sein?", flüsterte er._

„_Können sie Hermine Granger beatmen?"_

_Severus schreckte hoch._

„_WAS warum ich??? AUF keinen Fall…DAS ist ja wohl Poppys Aufgabe!", sofort winkte er ab und trat sogar noch einen Schritt zurück._

„_ICH habe es noch nie gemacht!", gab sie kleinlaut zurück._

„_WAAAS?" Irritiert blickte er nun zum Schulleiter._

„_Welche Schwachköpfe stellst du eigentlich ein, Albus?"_

„_Wenn ihr euch weiter wie die Kinder streitet, verlieren wir sie wirklich noch…verdammt noch mal, verschiebt euren Streit auf später…nun machen sie schon, werter Kollege", sagte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nachdrücklich._

„_DANN machen sie es!!! Ich hab so eine Muggel Methode auch noch nie gemacht…auf keinen Fall…", gab er zurück._

„_Miss Granger würde es aber sicherlich so wollen…"_

_Severus starrte den Direktor verdutzt an._

„_WIE soll ich denn das verstehen?"_

„_Machen sie…endlich…!" Minerva funkelte ihn verlangend an._

_Der Tränkemeister zog die Stirn kraus und kniete sich zu der jungen Schülerin herunter._

„_DAS wird doch eh nicht funktionieren", murmelte er, als er sich über das Mädchen beugte._

_,Bitte wach auf…bitte…wach auf…lebe…lebe…', dachte er nun doch insgeheim, ohne diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Sie durfte nicht sterben. Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie nicht sterben zu lassen…_

_Wieso funktionierten auch keine Zaubersprüche? Warum zur Hölle musste er das JETZT machen? _

_Er schloss kurz die Augen. Schlimmer als einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auszuhalten, wird es schon nicht sein…_

_Und dann beugte er sich noch tiefer. Kinnlange schwarze Haare berührten bereits die heißen Wangen des leblosen Mädchens…als er seine Lippen auf den leicht geöffneten Mund Hermine Grangers legte, um ihr seinen Atem zu geben. Auf einmal spürte er etwas._

_Es war merkwürdig, die Lippen dieses Mädchen unter den seinigen zu fühlen. Es war keine intime Berührung, und doch…Plötzlich drückte sich etwas gegen seinen Oberkörper, der den ihrigen gering berührte. Severus Snape zuckte zusammen, er hatte sich tief über sie gebeugt und sah nun erstaunt auf ihren Brustkorb herab._

„_OH BEI MERLIN", riefen Albus und Minerva aus. Poppy schluchzte los._

_Severus sah wieder zu Hermines Gesicht und wieder zurück auf ihre Brust, die anfing sich zu heben._

_Seine Finger fassten sofort an ihrem Hals._

„_Das…das kann doch nicht…ich habe sie noch nicht beatmet…", begann er konfus und sah wieder zu den geschlossenen Lidern des Mädchens._

„_Miss Granger hat wieder einen Puls…", murmelte er verworren._

„_Sie atmet…", redete der Tränkemeister weiter und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was hier geschah. Das war doch unmöglich._

„_Ihr Herz…es…es schlägt…" Verwirrt sah er ihrer Brusthebung zu, als hätte er noch nie ihre Atemzüge gesehen._

„_Erstaunlich", meinte Dumbledore._

„_ES ist ein Wunder", zitterte Poppys Stimme glücklich los._

„_Ihr Herz hat wieder zu schlagen begonnen, als sie ihren Mund berührt haben, Severus!"_

_Snape wich abrupt von der Schülerin zurück und ließ seinen Blick sofort fassungslos zur verhassten Gryffindor Hauslehrerin schnellen. Was bildete sich diese verdammte Gryffindor eigentlich ein? _

„_DAS war ZUFALL", konterte der Slytherin schnarrend mit funkelndem Blick._

„_Ja wahrscheinlich", war nun Dumbledores kurze Antwort und doch hatte Snape die Befürchtung, als würde der Schulleiter dies nicht so meinen._

_Lange sahen sich die beiden an, bevor Severus sich räusperte._

„_Nun wie dem auch sei, ich werde ja nun nicht mehr gebraucht. Ich muss in den Unterricht!"_

„_Wollen sie denn nicht warten, bis Miss Granger aufwacht?"_

_Poppy hielt ihm kurz am Ärmel fest._

_Kurz suchte er den Blickkontakt zum Direktor, der ihn eigenartig anblickte._

„_Nein…warum sollte ich…", sagte er fest und knapp, rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Er wollte nur noch weg…und dieses Ganze hinter sich lassen. Das alles war ihm nicht geheuer…verstehen wollte er es nicht und das Schlimmste war, er konnte es auch nicht._

„_Sie meinen, es schlägt wieder?" Hermines braune Augen begannen hoffnungsvoll zu leuchten, als Dumbledore ihr soweit alles erklärt hatte._

_Das Mädchen horchte in sich hinein und tatsächlich. Sie hörte es klopfen…_

_Klopf…klopf…klopf…_

_Sie riss den Mund auf und pappte sofort ihre Handfläche jauchzend dagegen. Tief atmete sie ein und konnte nicht aufhören ihrem Herzen zu lauschen._

„_Aber wie…ich meine…wann, wieso…", so viele Fragen kamen ihr über die Lippen, doch der Schulleiter lächelte nur._

„_Ruhen sie sich erst einmal aus, Hermine. Sie haben das Schlimmste nun hinter sich. Ihre Fragen werden bald beantwortet!"_

_BALD? Warum nicht sofort? Hermine schaute verwirrt, sie fühlte sich frisch und ausgeruht und sie wollte nicht mehr in diesem Bett liegen und überhaupt…_

_Ihr Blick fixierte nun ihre Hauslehrerin und schließlich Madam Pomfrey, die lächelnd zu ihr spähte. Aber wo…wo war…? Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zur linken Betthälfte. Ihre Eltern waren da, ihre Mutter saß auf dem Besucherstuhl und ihr Vater lehnte gegen die Fensterbank, vor dem Fenster, durch dem die Sonne herein schien.._

_Wo war denn...?_

_Wieder schweifte ihr Blick suchend nach dem erhofften Gesicht überall hin, aber…_

_Wieso war er nicht da?_

_Das Mädchen spürte nun den festen, bohrenden Blick des Direktors und wand sich ihm wieder zu. Wahrscheinlich spürte er schon ihre Frage, denn er antwortete ihr bereits: „Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Aber Professor Snape hat leider zu tun!"_

_Zu tun? Aber…Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten und verstört sank ihr Blick zur Bettdecke._

„_Wieso, ich meine…", begann sie zögerlich und ihre Mutter nahm plötzlich ihre Hand in die ihrige. Hermine schaute auf._

„_Wir sind doch hier!", sagte ihre Mutter. Hermine begann zu lächeln. Ja, und das bedeutete ihr so viel, aber…_

_Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Er hätte doch kurz vorbei sehen können…nur kurz…dafür wäre sicherlich Zeit gewesen. ER war doch sonst immer da gewesen…sie wusste, dass es sich egoistisch anhörte, aber…aber sie hatte ihm soviel zu verdanken. WIESO schien das hier niemand zu würdigen?_

„_Wann…wann kommt…", sie brach selbst ihren Satz ab, denn ihre Lehrer sahen sich nur seltsam an und musterten dann wieder das Mädchen, dass aufrecht im Bett saß._

„_Miss Granger, ich glaube nicht, dass…"_

_WIESO sollte Professor Snape denn nicht mehr herkommen?_

_Was war denn nur geschehen?_

„_WARUM?...WAS ist geschehen? Wieso schlägt mein Herz? Antworten sie bitte auf meine Frage, Professor Dumbledore…!"  
Der Direktor schien plötzlich um Jahre gealtert als er sich kurz an dem langen Bart zupfte und sie vorsichtig ansah,_

„_Wir wissen nicht genau, ob…"_

„…_es war vielleicht wirklich nur ein Zufall", unterbrach Minerva den Direktor schnell._

_Hermine krauste die Stirn._

„…_er…Professor Snape hat…", begann nun Poppy und atmete tief durch._

_Hermines Blick schweifte zurück zu Dumbledore._

„_Er wollte sie beatmen, Miss Granger…da sie…schon…nun…"_

„…_sie waren bereits in der Geisterwelt…Miss Granger…"  
WAAAS? _

„_Wie…wie meinen sie das? Geisterwelt? ER hat mich beatmet?"_

„_Sie waren noch am Leben, doch nur noch sehr, sehr schwach…sie haben nicht mehr selbstständig geatmet…daher wollten wir eine alte Muggle-Technik anwenden…doch Severus hatte nur ihren Mund berührt…er hatte sie noch gar nicht beatmet, als schier ihr Herz losgeschlagen hat….Miss Granger…Wir wissen nicht, ob…"_

_Madam Pomfrey sah hilfesuchend zum Schulleiter, doch selbst dieser und ihre Hauslehrerin sahen ihr unwissend entgegen._

_Der Tränkemeister hatte sie beatmen wollen? Er hatte ihre Lippen berührt??? _

_Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller…sie spürte es wieder, spürte den stärkeren Puls._

_Mit großen Pupillen, befühlten ihre Finger ihre Lippen._

„_Sie sagten, es begann zu klopfen, als er meine Lippen nur berührt hat?"_

„_Ja Miss Granger…und dann begannen sie wieder zu atmen."_

_Ihre Pupillen schwirrten konfus über ihre Bettdecke._

_Oh bei Merlin!_

„_Es war bestimmt nur ein Zufall", glaubte nun Hermines Mutter ganz leise._

_Hermine sah alle schweigend an und konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären…konnte nicht glauben, dass dies wirklich der Auslöser gewesen war…_

_Konnte das sein? Nur weil er ihre Lippen berührt hatte?_

_OH GOTT!!!! ES MUSSTE EINFACH ein Zufall sein…_

_Es vergingen einige Tage. Die Eltern von Hermine Granger verließen Hogwarts am frühen Morgen des dritten Tages. Hermine fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag besser. Ihr Puls war regelmäßig, ihr Herz schlug in einem Takt. Als hätte es nie aufgehört zu schlagen._

_Madam Pomfrey entließ das Gryffindor Mädchen und Hermine konnte wieder zurück in den Mädchensaal._

_In den ganzen Tagen, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Er kam nicht vorbei, hatte nie nach ihr gesehen. Es schien, als wäre er nie in Sorge um sie gewesen._

_Und nun einige Tage später, glaubte Hermine wirklich, dass dies alles pure Einbildung gewesen sein musste und dass Professor Severus Snape niemals Angst um sie gehabt haben konnte._

_DENN es war immer noch Snape. Und alles war reinster Zufall gewesen. Das sagte sie sich jedes Mal, sobald ihr Verstand etwas anderes flüstern wollte. _

_Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben, dass gerade ER sie beatmen wollte. Nun gut, sie hat heraus bekommen, dass er sich erst gesträubt hatte…aber…er hatte…hatte ihre Lippen berührt._

_UND sie hatte es nicht mal mitbekommen…in welchem Delirium hatte sie nur gesteckt verdammt noch mal?_

_Ihre braunen Locken glänzten wieder, nachdem sie am frühen Morgen eines Montags eine frische Dusche hinter sich gebracht hatte. Nun besah sie sich im Spiegel und rückte ihre Haare mit mehreren kleinen Klammern zurecht, damit sie ihr nicht ständig in die Stirn fielen._

_Sie hatte heute eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Heute wäre wieder ihr erster Unterricht. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Angst davor…nur…es war seltsam. Seltsam zum einen, weil wieder eine Art Normalität herrschte und zum anderen weil sie nicht wusste wie sie reagieren sollte._

_In den letzten Wochen hatte sie irgendwie eine andere Basis zu ihm entwickelt. Er war ihr wie ein Freund vorgekommen. Lange starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild an._

_Freund?_

_Snape und Freund?_

_Sie schüttelte ihre wilde Lockenmähne und schaffte es erneut den klobigen Kamm mit den breiten Zinken, hindurch zu ziehen um ihre Haare noch ein wenig zu kämmen._

_Wieso hatte er sie nicht mehr besucht? Sie verstand es nicht. Hermine hatte immer gedacht, dass er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, egal wie gut er es zu verstecken versucht hatte._

_Sie hatte es in seinen dunklen Augen gesehen. _

_Oder hatte sie es sich doch nur eingebildet?_

_Tief atmete sie ein. Die Vision schon vollkommen vergessen, verdrängt und für nichtig erklärt. Sie hörte ihr Herz klopfen._

_DAS war alles was sie brauchte und benötigte. Nun war sie wieder ein ganz normaler Teenager im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts._

_Sie verließ den Gryffindorturm mit ihrem Rucksack voller Bücher und lächelte bereits Harry und Ron an._

_Ein wenig schämte sie sich dafür, weil sie die beiden nie wirklich sehen wollte, während sie nur im Bett gelegen hatte._

_Noch jetzt schien ihr das alles so unwahr…sie hatte geschwächelt, hatte in seinen Armen gelegen…OH bei Merlin…in Snapes Armen? Wie konnte sie nur? Sie war wirklich nicht bei Sinnen._

_Harry und Ron waren bereits in einem Gespräch verwickelt, als sie dazu stieß und fing nur einzelne Fetzen auf…_

„_Der…alte…fiese…Gnom"_

„_Ja genau…was bildet der sich ein?"_

„_Ja dabei haben wir nichts gemacht…!"_

„_Genau RON! Ich rede mit Dumbledore…"_

„_Hey Jungs…worüber redet ihr?" Hermine unterbrach die Zwei und Harry lächelte sie warm an._

„_Endlich bist du wieder da, Mine…Du weißt ja gar nicht was du die Wochen über alles verpasst hast!"_

_Die drei gingen bereits los und Hermine überkam ein sonderbares Gefühl, als sie die Treppen hinunter zum Kerker erreichten._

„_DIESE verdammte Fledermaus…dieser…", Ron bekam sich nicht mehr ein und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten._

_Hermine schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her, sie befand sich in der Mitte und runzelte nur die Stirn._

„_Redet ihr über Snape?", wollte sie wissen._

„_ÜBER wen den sonst? WAS DER sich wieder geleistet hat…", schimpfte Harry._

„_WIR haben nur in dem Gang gestanden und haben ganz normal miteinander geredet, Mine. Ehrlich! Und dann kam dieser…dieser…"_

„_WAS hat er denn gemacht?" Hermine konnte sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Snape ohne Grund…_

„_ER hat uns beide 10 Punkte abgezogen, weil wir angeblich zu laut gewesen sind…PAH!"_

„_Weil ihr zu…zu laut gewesen ward?" Hermines Pupillen weiteten sich. Also das war ja nun wirklich nicht ein Grund, außer…_

„_Na gut, ich gebe zu…wir standen vor der Bibliothek…weil…!"_

„_RON…vor der Bibliothek? Wow, wie kommts?" Hermine kicherte._

„_Na du warst ja nicht da und…und Snape hatte jede Menge Hausaufgaben aufgegeben und meinte sogar noch in seinem üblichen Spruch, dass ich mich ja nun alleine dran setzen müsste…"_

„_Ja und dann dachten wir…in der Bibliothek würden wir…", begann nun Harry und seufzte._

„_Aber es ist doch ganz normal, dass man nicht redet, wenn man…", versuchte nun Hermine._

„_Willst du jetzt auch noch die Fledermaus in Schutz nehmen? Wir standen DAVOR, Mine…wir waren nicht mal rein gegangen!"_

_Hermine zuckte zusammen. Wieso wollte sie Snapes Entscheidung eigentlich rechtfertigen?_

_Sie wusste es nicht._

„_Naja 10 Punkte für jeden ist ja schon ziemlich viel", meinte sie daraufhin schnell und Ron stieß ihr plötzlich den Ellebogen in die Seite._

„_Auuuua RON!", murrte Hermine und schaute in die Richtung des rothaarigen Jungens._

_Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Genau vor ihnen stand…_

„_Könnten sie das wiederholen, Miss Granger?", schnarrte diese vertraute, nun dunklere Stimme. _

_Das Trio hatte soeben die Treppen hinter sich gelassen und stand nun noch vor der geschlossenen Tür zum Klassenraum._

_Harry funkelte den Tränkemeister nur boshaft an, Ron hielt den Blick gesenkt und Hermine hielt den bohrenden, tiefen Blick Snapes stand._

„_Ich habe nur Auuuua gesagt, Professor!"_

_Sein Mund kräuselte sich und er blickte sie von oben herab an. Keine Sorge mehr und keine Ängste mehr schwammen in seinen dunklen Pupillen._

_Nur Distanz und Kühle._

„_Ihr Gehirn scheint noch nicht vollkommen auf der Höhe zu sein, Granger", meinte er direkt und zückte eine Augenbraue, „vielleicht helfe ich ihnen auf die Sprünge!"_

_Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen stritten mit den seinigen und sie schwor sich, das Blickduell nicht zu verlieren, egal was kommen würde._

„_Sie finden also, dass meine Bestrafung nicht angemessen war?"_

_Hermine zuckte zusammen. DAS hatte er auch gehört?_

_Sie fand es angemessen, aber sie musste doch irgendwie so etwas zu ihren Freunden sagen…oder?_

_Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte einen klugen Satz zusammen zu basteln._

„_Ich bin nur die Schülerin, Professor…ich habe kein Recht ihre…"_

„_GUT erkannt, Granger…nun wo das geklärt ist. 5 Punkte Abzug, Granger!"_

_Ihre Stirn krauste sich, sie baute sich vor ihm auf._

„_WIE bitte?", ächzte sie und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich hämmisch._

„_Haben sie noch etwas zu sagen?", kam es von ihm._

_Harry zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. Die anderen Schüler waren nun auch eingetroffen und sahen schweigend dem Schauspiel der beiden zu. Niemand traute sich wirklich, sich mit Professor Snape anzulegen. Entweder stritten sie kurz, aber dann kuschten sie…vor Panik, dass ihre Hauspunkte flöten gingen._

_Doch Hermine war es egal, sie war wütend und sauer…Sauer, weil er sie einfach nicht mehr besuchen kam und nun wieder diese scheußliche Art zur Schau stellte…SO war er doch gar nicht…sie wusste es einfach._

_Und das seltsame war, sie freute sich nun auf die Auseinandersetzung mit ihm…als wäre es ihr einziges Highlight am Tage. Was war nur in sie gefahren?_

„_Dann ziehen sie doch gleich alles ab, Sir!", wütete sie und hielt seinen zynischen Blick eine Weile stand._

„_Mine, lass gut sein", murmelte Harry nun._

_Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf._

„_WAS gibt's hier zu sehen? Alle in die KLASSE: SOFORT", brüllte Snape nun mit beherrschter Tonlage und tatsächlich kuschten alle…alle bis auf Hermine Granger._

_Selbst Ron und Harry gingen in den Klassenraum, sahen sich aber noch einmal um und schienen mit ihren panischen Blicken sagen zu wollen, dass sie es lieber lassen sollte…_

_Doch nein…sie würde nun nicht aufgeben…es war ihr egal, er hatte kein Recht so mit ihr zu reden und ihren Freunden so viele Punkte abzuziehen…das…das war unfair._

_Ihre Gedanken tobten, sie wusste selbst, dass sie Unsinn dachte. ES war sein Job und er tat es gern…besonders bei Harry und Ron…_

_Es war nicht wirklich dieses Problem, was sie so in Rage brachte…eher weil er sich wieder wie eh und je benahm._

_Snape musterte die junge Gryffindor noch einmal und schlug die Klassentüre zu, machte einen Schritt zurück zu ihr._

_Nur noch die zwei standen auf dem Kerkerflur und betrachteten sich stillschweigend._

_Was wollte sie noch mal sagen? Sie verschränkte die Hände vor dem Bauch und sah zu ihm hoch._

_Seine schwarzen Haare lagen wie immer vor seinen Wangen, er hatte sein Kinn etwas gesenkt und seine Haarsträhnen wippten dabei etwas mit nach vorne._

„_Nun Miss Granger?", sagte er nun bedrohlich und seine schwarzen Augen, die in dem gedämmten Licht hier unten wirklich wie die Nacht glühten, bohrten sich tief in ihre Seen._

„_Ich…", begann sie nun und wusste nun nicht mehr, was sie zu sagen hatte._

„_Ja?", fragte er und krauste die Stirn._

„_Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, Sir!", flüsterte sie und ihr Blick senkte sich nun doch. Mist! Sie betrachtete seine dunkle Robe und ließ ihre Augen wieder höher fahren. Okay nur Mut. Sieh ihm in die Augen!_

„_Eine Gryffindor die mal etwas nicht versteht…na das ist doch mal eine Neuigkeit!"_

_Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, spürte ihren nun trockenen Hals und ihren Puls._

_Er fing an loszurasen._

_Verwirrt blieb sie kurz stumm, hörte nun ihr Herz schneller schlagen._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung?"_

_Er schien ihre kurze Abwesenheit zu spüren. Seine persönliche Frage war es, die ihr den Mut zurück brachte. Ihr Blick schnellte zu seinen Augen zurück._

„_Ich…ich weiß es nicht!", murmelte sie verwirrt._

_Snape zog nun beide Augenbrauen gleichzeitig in die Höhe und sah sie nun eindringlich an._

„_Wenn sie sich nicht gut fühlen Miss Granger, schicke ich sie lieber in den Krankenflügel..:"  
„ACH jetzt auf einmal?", zürnte sie und ging einen knappen Schritt auf ihn zu._

_Ihr Professor zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, hielt ihren Blick nur weiter stand._

„_WARUM haben sie mich nicht mehr besucht?", fegte sie ihm entgegen und ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen. Ihr wurde so warm…_

_Snape antwortete nicht, sah sie nur konsterniert an._

„_ES war doch wirklich nur Zufall, nicht?", fragte Hermine nun leise._

_Sie hörte ihn nun ausatmen._

„_Gehen sie in den Klassenraum…, Miss Granger", antwortete er plötzlich und trat nun einen Schritt selbst zurück._

_Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, machte die Distanz wett und folgte ihm._

„_Antworten sie endlich auf meine Fragen!"  
„WELCHE Fragen meinen sie?", schnarrte er zurück und sein Blick hätte töten können. Solche Kälte sprang ihr daraus entgegen und doch ließ sie sich nicht mehr weiter beirren. _

„_WARUM mein Herz wieder schlägt…!", keuchte sie nun schlagfertig und schnappte aufgelöst nach Luft._

„_WOHER soll ich das wissen, Granger?"_

„_SIE waren dabei, sie haben mich…haben…mich…haben…"_

_Ihre Stimme brach nun plötzlich und sie versuchte sich im Inneren zu beruhigen. Alles tobte in ihr, einfach alles…ihr Magen drehte sich und so eine unbekannte Wärme schoss durch sie hindurch, als sie seinen perplexen Blick spürte._

„_ES WAR ZUFALL!", antworte er laut und wollte sie stehen lassen, an ihr vorbei gehen, doch sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg._

„_Gehen sie mir aus den WEG. WAS soll das werden?" Sein frostiger Ausdruck in seiner Mimik verschlechterte sich zunehmend, als das Mädchen einfach nicht reagierte.  
„Professor…sagen sie mir nur eins!", bat sie mit hilfloser Stimmlage und räusperte sich unwohl._

_Snapes Blick wirkte nun wirr, denn der Lehrer spürte ihren aufgeregten Atem an seinem Hals, da sie ihr Kinn kampfeslustig höher gestreckt hatte. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen begannen zu funkeln, wie tausend kleine Blitze. Dieser innere Vorgang hatte er schon öfters in ihren Augen gesehen und jedes Mal verschlug es ihm erneut die Sprache. Es war sonderbar, noch nie hatte er solch eine Kämpfernatur aus der Nähe gesehen, zumindest war es ihm bisher noch nie aufgefallen. Denn niemand getraute sich von den Schülern ihn länger als nötig anzusehen oder ihn verbal herauszufordern. Bisher hatte er es immer geschafft, als Sieger in einem Wortduell hervorzugehen…doch Hermine Granger belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, genauso wenig hatte er es vor. Sie war ja so stur…das hatte er schon in all den Wochen bemerkt und irgendwie – tief in seinem Inneren – gab es eine winzige Freude. Denn es machte ihm unheimlich Spaß mit ihr zu streiten. Er war deswegen jedes Mal aufs Neuste überrascht, denn normalerweise war sie ihm verhasst. Doch seit dieser Vision, seit sie in dem Bett gelegen hatte…da war etwas anders geworden. Er konnte dieses „anders" nicht genau definieren. Aber nun war dieses „anders" wieder da…tobte in ihm, als sie die nächste Frage unvorbereitet stellte._

„_Kann es wieder aufhören?"_


End file.
